Myths of Adventure: Part 1: The Tale of Lionel
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Lionel Grisald is a stranger in the unknown world of Cairden. When he meets an inhabitant of the island who suggests that he meets the others on the planet, he is given the opportunity to return home. Lionel now has to travel around the world to get home and try to get there before the person who is trying to kill him does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is TalesofAdventLover again with a new fanfiction, Myths of Adventure. Originally it was Tales of Adventure but, that is way too similar. This was actually the first story I have ever written. EVER. Please enjoy chapter one, where as you can tell; the main character is an OC. I have about four OC's in the entire story.**

* * *

The voice kept repeating over and over in my head. Oh, boy wasn't I confused. Number one; all I saw was darkness. A black void obviously meaning I was dead which wasn't something very pleasant, or I was asleep. I preferred that one much more than option one. Well wouldn't you. SO anyway, the voice was repeating in my head, asking me to wake up. And, I was getting really, really annoyed. It wasn't helping me at all.

"Wake up. Wake up." the voice had repeated for the two billionth time.

I frowned, or at least thought I was, because I couldn't see. "And how do you suggest I do that?" I asked stupidly. Of course I knew how to wake up, but, I wanted to see how the voice would react.

"Open your eyes. Duh." the voice responded.

I gave a slight laugh. "I knew how to do that. I just wanted your comments."

My voice made a huff. It was someone, or something talking to me in my brain. "What is your name?"

"My name?" I asked. I really didn't know my name.

The voice huffed again, irritated; thinking that I was being an idiot. "Yes good sir; what is your name. Everyone has one."

I frowned again. I mentally punched the side of my head, rattling my brain; trying to learn my name. "Lionel," I said once I remembered it. "My name is Lionel Grisald."

My voice gave a sigh of relief. "I guess you weren't kidding. You do have a memory."

I wanted to punch the imaginary voice that seemed as if it was making fun of. "Of course I have a memory. I just had a split second of amnesia or Alzheimer's."

My voice responded angrily. "You aren't old and do not make fun of the people with that disease."

I threw my hands up in protest. "I WASN'T!"

"Just open your damn eyes. I've had enough of you." my voice snapped.

"Fine," I growled. "Don't want to anger the imaginary voice in my head." I opened them, and boy wasn't I glad to do so.

I was lying on the ground, dirt all over me. I was in the middle of some ravaged path, the grass looking very, very messy. I leaned in to see razor-sharp spikes, those must have been stinging needle. I looked up at the sun, the warmth feeling like heaven over my body. It practically tossed the rays for me to catch and oh boy, didn't I want them. I was so cold, malevolent chills sliding down my body. I turned around, wondering what was behind me when I gasped. A waterfall the size of the Eiffel Tower was looming above me, the turquoise water landing with a white wake into the lake below with a loud roar. I opened my mouth as the spray flew at me, showering me with a fresh water drenching. It was amazing. Suddenly, I felt a huge, blistering moment of searing pain. I crouched to my a knee, a guttural scream coming from me. I was NOT enjoying it. Trust me, you didn't want my experience. Then the feeling passed, gone with the wind as some others would say; the pain now a distant memory; a ghost. Still, something happened to me. And I didn't want to find out. I gingerly touched the size of my face, to feel a scar run down the line of my jaw, and it was oozing blood, like a hamburger. I immediately felt scared and anyone who didn't must have been Superman or something because I was getting freaked out. I was about to turn to find help when help found me instead. I slammed into a body. I rubbed my head hard and looked up at the stranger.

"Howdy stranger. What are you doing in these neck of the woods?" the stranger in front of me asked cheerfully.

I stood, my nerves acting up. "I don't know why I'm here. My name is Lionel, Lionel Grisald. And you are?"

The stranger shook my hand vigorously. "Nice to meet you Lionel, my name is Link." Link's voice had a hint of Southern accent.

I looked at Link. He didn't seem very human like. He had a cinnamon colored face, two cold but, charming blue eyes (I mentally kicked myself), hair that was covered in dust and had the color of leather. He was wearing a green tunic, with white pants that went down to a pair of brown shoes. He didn't dress normal and he also wasn't holding anything in his hands that was normal. From my view, I saw he had a sword in his hands and a bow and arrow slung over his back. I was speechless.

Link noticed and laughed heartily. "I guess my get up is a little strange to you I guess. Don't worry; everyone I meet has the same look."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

Link laughed again, pink forming in his cheeks. "Never mind that. What are you doing in a place like this? It's dangerous."

I frowned. "The thing is, I don't know. I don't know at all. I just woke up here, smack dab in the middle of this path. And nearly a few seconds ago, this formed on the side of my head." I showed him the scar.

Link backed up a little. "Weird. It looks as if it was bleeding. And since I know strangers, I'll say why I'm here. My name is Link as you know and I'm training. I practice archery and hand-to-hand combat. I also do patrols of Cairden."

"What's Cairden?" I asked.

Link took off a glove. "It's the country you are in. And where are you from, my I ask?"

I didn't even know where I was born. That scared me. Luckily, I knew what country. "I am from a planet called Earth, and I live in a country called the United States of America."

Link rubbed his chin. "Interesting indeed."

I kicked some of the ground, now the conversation becoming kind of awkward. "Well can you help me?"

Link breathed. "I can't help you," My smile faltered. "But, the people at Cairden Headquarters can."

I felt my spirits lighten. "That's great," Then a new thought entered my mind. "Why should I go with you? I honestly can't trust you."

Link rolled his shoulders back. "Hmmm, let me put it this way. Do you have any other person you can talk to in this world? And also do you know where you have to go?" '

I didn't have a comeback. "You're right. I suppose I should follow you then?"

Link clamped a hand on my shoulder. "That's the spirit kid. Now come on, I have got a lot to show you."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's not much. But, it's an introductory chapter. You don't need SO much information to bore you to the ends of the earth. Anyway, tell me what you think so far. This story will update quicker than usual, and now I have three stories to juggle. This, Cross Examined, and Subspace Reawakening. Please review, review, REVIEW this story! Tell me how my OC is, and what story I should continue for anyone who has read it. Chapter 2: Mario, Samus, Fox, and Ike will be up tomorrow. Got more stuff to write. I love you all! See ya!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	2. Chapter 2: Mario, Samus, and Fox

**This is chapter two of Myths of Adventure. If you have seen the machinima, Tales of Adventure, this is what the beginning is based on, so expect the first, four to six chapters to be similar like the machinima although I will try to spread my differences somehow. The ending you will see at the end of the story will make your head spin and then wonder on how the hell I would have a sequel but, you would understand. Enjoy chapter two which involves many characters and a lot of dialogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Link decided to tell me the history of Cairden and I have to admit, it was interesting but, in honest opinion; I wasn't exactly wanting to learn about how his folk came to be or where everyone he knew came from. I mean, come on; I was going to figure all this out when I got into HQ and met every insensible person there because on the walk over, Link didn't ask me ONE single question about how Earth was. And oh boy, did that not piss me off. I wanted to slam my fist into the elf's face due to the lack of patience I had but, the talking did seem to calm my nerves. We stopped in front of the HQ doors, which had taken us a twenty-minute trek through a mountain like path. And I wasn't ready to go in. Link paused before opening the door.

"Why aren't you moving your feet? You have a tail between your legs or something?" Link asked.

I tried to move, trust me, I tried but, my foot just didn't want to freaking move. "Um, what if you're friends don't like me and consider me an outcast of sorts?"

Link laughed and moved me by the shoulder, scooting me forward. "It's all right. When I was younger and I was found by a recruit you'll meet later; I thought the same thing but, instead they opened up to me with huge arms and the agreement that they were at my service. You'll like everyone you meet in here, I promise. And besides, Fox is probably cooking dinner."

I shrugged. "Well it would be your loss if you lied to me, and also your loss if you had a broken nose afterward but, hey I have to trust you."

Link scooted me in to the glass doors when a gust of nice, refreshing air burst out of the HQ and into the sky, laughing as it was released into the atmosphere. Link smiled. "Correction, Fox is doing his infamous air cleaning."

After I took my first precarious, hesitant step onto the tile only did I see how massive was the lobby of HQ. I felt my mouth fall to the floor. "Jeez Link! This room is huge. I can fit nearly a million New York taxis bumper-to-bumper in this room!"

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "What's a taxi?"

I waved my hand. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh, hello Link. I guess you found a new Smasher?" a new voice, this time Italian said aloud.

Link and I looked up to see a heavier set man dressed in a crisp apple jumpsuit with blue overalls lumber down the stairs toward us. He had a curly, brown moustache that seemed to hide rats or some sort of rodent, he was two sparkling blue eyes. Did everyone have blue eyes here? Anyway, the man smiled when he came to us and greeted Link warmly. I saw his spinach and oregano stained teeth and the garlic smell nearly overpowered me.

"Hey Mario, I knew you would probably have been the first person to greet us." Link said warmly.

Mario flicked his head over to me. "And who is the little buddy you found?"

I decided to speak for myself. "I'm Lionel. Nice to meet you." I outstretched my hand.

Mario shook it but, was focused on something else. "Why do you have a jagged, rippling scar running down the side of your face?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just appeared out of nowhere, and it was bleeding. Never seen it before till I woke up here."

Mario rubbed his chin. "Interesting indeed. Is he a smasher?"

I cocked my head. "What is a smasher?"

Link patted me on the back. "Nothing Lionel. You probably aren't even one so there is nothing to even worry about."

"But what is it?" I asked. I was going to continue when I had stopped talking, my eyes following the new figure that had come down the stairs. It was a _fox _in a chef's uniform, a bushy brown tail poking from the white cloak. He nodded hello and made his way around a wall, assuming it had to have been a kitchen.

Mario noticed my stare of awe. "Is that a little weird for you?"

I shook my head, making sure I wasn't, you know; hallucinating. "Was that a fox? Because, from where I come from, animals do not walk on their front feet, usually they have four feet and do not talk either. I'm not hallucinating right?"

Link laughed. "Yep, you saw correctly. That fox is one of our smartest people here at HQ. Plus he's a great chef."

I nodded, a little confused. "And what is his name?"

Mario laughed at that question. "Ironically, his name is Fox and he's a fox. It's weird I know. His father named him differently. I think he was drunk honestly."

Then there was a new voice this time to infiltrate the conversation. "Mario, Link? Who's there?"

I looked up the banister and then my eyes fell off. Ok, not literally but, standing before me was the hottest lady I have ever seen in my fifteen year-old life. This lady was stunning. She was clad in a neon blue jumpsuit that fit her body perfectly. She had lemonade hair flawlessly thrown around her back and she seemed to have an aura about her. Ok, that might have sounded disgusting for a fifteen year-old to be hitting on a thirty year-old or however old she was but, this lady was hot and I didn't have a girlfriend. I was drooling. Link noticed me making a complete fool of myself and elbowed me in the ribs. Mario kindly took the matter of introducing me.

"Samus, this is Lionel. He woke up here in Cairden earlier today and Link brought him here for some answers." Mario introduced.

Samus jumped from the upstairs balcony and did a perfect somersault. Then landed swiftly on her feet, leaped the perfect distance to me and then outstretched her hand. "Nice to meet you Lionel, I'm Samus Aran, one of the older people here. Not by age honey, but by how long I've been at HQ."

I shook her hand, which seemed to be so well placed in my grasp. Something about her was... I almost want to say seductive. "It's a pleasure."

Samus blushed then turned to Link. "So, is he a Smasher?"

There was that word again, the one thing everyone had been mentioning. Hmm, I need to know. Link shook his head. "I don't know, Pit will have to tell us in our next meeting."

Then, to break our little talk my stomach growled and I clutched it in embarrassment. "Um, sorry."

Link patted me on the back. "You are hungry. Seeing Fox in that uniform made you hungry. I'll show you the café," He led me away from Mario and Samus and when we rounded the wall corner he leaned in. "I'm going to take a guess that you really like Samus?"

I smacked him in the ear. "No dip Sherlock. Of course I like her. Didn't you see the drool?"

Samus on the other side of the wall gave Mario a look. "There is something about this Lionel, he doesn't seem like one of us but, obviously he was put here for a reason."

Mario nodded. "I agree. If Pit can't figure out the deal with him, then no one can. He has something big in his wake and I can't wait to see what's going to happen."

Samus clucked her tongue. "If he isn't a smasher well then we can't help him. You do realize what danger he'll be put in regardless of what he is? The kid is only fifteen and doesn't seem to have any special skills."

Mario breathed a sigh. "Only time will tell Samus. We just have to wait and see."

* * *

When I entered the café, I stumbled; like a bumbling idiot over the porcelain ledge that led into it. Link laughed, he laughs way too much. "Watch your step."

I elbowed him. "I'm pretty sure you've been tripping over that ledge every day. Am I right?"

There were two men sitting at the counter, a fiery redhead and with him was a guy with cobalt hair. The cobalt man turned to leave and then I gulped, a sword a mere inch or so from my neck. The man gasped in surprise.

"OH MY GOD! I'm SO SORRY!" the man cried and then he ran off.

The redhead held out his hand. "Ike, no come back! It was an accident," Then he turned to me. "Hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Roy and that was my brother Ike. He sort of gets emotional when he does something that could endanger a life."

I chuckled. "I can tell."

Roy shrugged. "I think I should go after him. I would like to talk to you later."

I waved bye and then turned to Link. "I like Ike (lol) he seems nice."

Link shrugged. "I consider Ike to be a big softie," Then he talked to Fox that was behind the corner. "Yo, Fox what are you cooking today?"

Fox turned off the blender and rubbed his hands on his uniform. "I am making smoothies with pepper, celery and curry. Sort of a spicy, and healthy snack for us to have at the conference once Pit gets back."

I really shouldn't have voiced my opinion. "That sounds really repulsive."

Fox glared at me then feigned surprise. "I'm sorry but, we haven't met. No one ever insults my cooking. Trust me, I know nearly thirty ways to kill you with a pan."

Link intervened. "This is Lionel. He's new here."

Fox's eyes lightened. "Ah, a newbie." He sounded amused, as if my status was a bad thing.

I had enough of him and I only talked to him once. "Listen foxy or whatever you want to be called, I've been through some weird shit and I would like to have it explained. I don't need you being an asshole."

Fox flustered and then walked out from behind the counter, taking off his chef uniform. I saw his bushy brown tail again and he was wearing a leather jacket, with many gadgets and gizmos clipped to it. Then I saw the pistol in his hands. I paled.

Fox sneered. "I suggest you stay out of my way unless you want to feel this ray." He walked off, steaming.

I blew out a breath of air. "That wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet him."

Link was going to make a reply when the speaker above us crackled to life. "May everyone please meet in the conference room? We need a meeting. And please have Lionel join." Mario's voice came from the speaker.

Link stood and wiped the crumbs off his tunic. "Let's go. Boss is back."

"Who's the boss?"

Link looked at me, a glimmer in his eyes. "His name is Pit. He's an angel from Skyworld."

"He's a what?!"

* * *

**And that is chapter two which was much longer in comparison to chapter one. Things will begin to pick up when the antagonist is introduced next chapter. Please read Cross Examined and Subspace Reawakening. Those stories will be updated tomorrow. Please review, review, review and tell me how the characters are interacting. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	3. Chapter 3: Skyworld Conference

**Hey again fanfiction lovers, TalesofAdventLover here again with a new chapter in Myths of Adventure. This time we have even more introductions, more dialogue and my villain who is also an OC. Please have patience for my other stories, I am working as hard as I can to get each one have a chapter or so every other day. Please go to my bio and answer my poll on your Favorite Main Character from Cross Examined- (Lucas, Ness, Wolf, Marth, Link, Lucario). Thanks! Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Link led me down the hall and around the wall back into the main room which was empty. It must not have been the conference room. He then led me to a metal door that was in the middle of the room. I heard the clicking of some buttons, the sound of a voice recognition system and then he undid a lock by doing some combination. The door opened with a creak and he led me in. I honestly didn't understand why they had to act like that. I mean, they were alone on this world. Who was going to attack them... exactly... no one. Inside the room was a large oak table, no kidding it was a huge stump of an oak tree. Mario, Samus, Fox, Ike, and Roy were already sitting with an angel I would assume who was Pit, a small, armor clad knight and a bird. I gave up when I saw the angel, yeah I was so on a new planet. Pit began the conference when Link and I sat.

"Greetings Lionel Grisald to Cairden as a whole. My name is Pit, the leader of everyone here at HQ." Pit greeted warmly.

I blushed. "Nice to meet you sir."

Pit stood up. "I called you all here today to talk about, A. our new friend, and B. we found a new Smasher."

Everyone went on super hyper mode or something at the mention of a "new Smasher" but, what the hell is a Smasher in the first place. Mario had stopped clapping to ask a question. "Who is this Smasher? Do you know?"

Pit nodded. "Sources from Fox and Samus confirm that it is indeed Luigi. But, he is lost and confused. Someone needs to bring him home."

Mario's face fell. Something told me that he and Luigi had a difficult past together. Pit continued pacing the room but, not to have a question being asked. We were sitting in pure silence till Pit stopped back at the head of the table.

"But, for now, our focus is on Lionel. Lionel, may you come up here?" Pit announced after a good five minutes.

I backed from my chair nervously but, complied with his command. I stood at the head of the table with Pit so everyone got a good look at me. The first question anyone asked was, "Is he a Smasher?" What the hell did that word mean?

Pit held up a hand. "Fox, we will find out in a minute. Right now I'd just like to know our _subject._"

Subject. What a demeaning word for him to use. I squirmed uncomfortably. But, these people "opened" up to me so I might as well do the same. "My name is Lionel Grisald, and I'm fifteen. I am from a world or planet called Earth and live in a country called the United States of America. As you can tell I have black hair, and brown eyes. Obviously, I am a boy. I have no special skills in whatever you may call fighting besides wrestling which I don't think you even know what that is. I woke up here, just maybe two hours ago and Link found me. I had no idea how I got here or who got me here in the first place. And the strangest thing is this scar, it runs down my jaw line and I had it sprout onto my forehead when I stared at that waterfall in my awakening."

It was silence till Ike, the sad Ike asked a question. "Pit, what caused that scar exactly?"

Pit closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "A sword bashed his head in, he was slashed in the face by a sword."

Well that me horrified. "WHAT?!" I screamed.

Everyone started super hyper mode again but, didn't get far as Pit slammed his fist on the table. "I said he was slashed in the face by a sword. Obviously Lionel is fine so there is no need to panic. Nor for Lionel to panic. Now I need to know how we got here or where we can take him to."

Mario objected. "But is he a Smasher?"

WHAT THE HELL DID THAT WORD MEAN?! Pit slammed his fist down again but, closed his eyes. When he opened one, the answer made everyone stop. "He is. He is like us. He is a smasher."

Everyone cheered but, I was sick and tired of everyone ignoring my freaking question, so I got up on the table and screamed. "WHAT IS A SMASHER?! I'VE BEEN GETTING MY QUESTION IGNORED FOR TOO LONG! TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" There. My rant was over. I felt much better.

The first person to answer the question was the bird. "A smasher is a fighter, defender of Cairden. A powerful being who excels in hand-to-hand combat and/or magic. They have special powers like super speed and other abilities. I can assume you would call those superheroes?"

Samus chuckled. "Falco, don't confuse the boy."

I frowned. "I know what a superhero is. Fantasy."

Roy held up a hand. "And I'm going to assume you consider this fantasy? You are NOT dreaming Lionel. This is real. Very, wholly real."

I shook my head, thoughts that were infecting my brain gone. "So the biggest deal around here is to see who is a guardian of Cairden? I don't have any special skills or powers and also, who would attack you?"

Pit answered me. "Many, many people attack us. Just last month we had a war which destroyed nearly the southern tip of our country. Lost a good ten thousand miles of land that fell into the ocean. And you can be a Smasher and not have "special powers" or whatever you would like to call them. Samus doesn't. She's just a bounty hunter with some really cool weapons while Fox and Falco are simple galactic commanders that know how to shoot a gun. You have nothing to worry about Lionel."

That reassured me. "Well, must I stay here? Or can I opt to go home?"

"You have your pick Lionel." Link said.

Pit gave me a cold gaze. "What is your choice Lionel? All answers will be accepted."

I pondered on the thought in a split second. "I love you all but, I would gladly like to leave and go back to my home."

Pit closed his eyes. "Very well. You'll depart tomorrow. I'll accompany you with Link, Ike, and Roy to go with you. There is a place in Cairden that holds the god or guardian of our world and with him a helper named Zelda. They deal with the art of magic and will be able to send you to your home planet." He stood to leave when Mario blurted out again.

"What about Luigi?" he asked.

Pit stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Fox, Falco, Meta Knight; I am commanding you to search for him. He is somewhere out in the Ruins. If you'll excuse me I'll be in my study. Council adjourned."

Everyone began to stand and push their chairs into the table, departing from the front. I rushed towards Link. "So, I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow. Why did Pit ask all three of you to go?"

Link took off the gloves that were on his hand. "Ike, Roy, and I are skilled swordsmen Lionel. People might try to attack and you and kill you because they could sense that you are a smasher. You need someone to protect you. Our journey will be a very, very long one. Try to sleep well tonight because tomorrow is going to be hell for you."

I nodded but, shivered. "Ok Link. Wait, where are the bedrooms again?"

* * *

Many miles away a "newcomer" had listened to every word of the conference. The newcomer smiled evilly. "_Well, well Lionel. I see you have escaped me once and managed to find a refuge with the guardians of Cairden. Humph. They won't save you when I manage to get to you. I'll meet you on the road eventually, and kill you. You think you do not have the power like everybody else but, you don't. You have something even greater that I plan to use." _the person thought.

"My lord Raynard." said an auto tone voice.

Raynard turned to four, huge large robots. "Ah, my alloys are back from the blacksmith. I need you to do me a small favor. Go find Cranston and tell him to prepare his little surprise. We have a lot of work to do."

The leader alloy nodded. "As you wish lord Raynard." They ran off.

Raynard turned back to the speakers and unsheathed his sword, Gleam. "Oh, prepare yourself Lionel. Your friends will not be able to save you. This sword will cut through those old smasher bones like water on rock. Get ready Cairden, cause we are coming." Raynard said aloud. Then laughing insanely he thrust the sword into the wall, imagining it was Lionel's face.

* * *

**Hmmm, Raynard is a little insane. So now we have the Wizard of Oz right? Four companions off to see the wizard... never mind. In all reality, what would you do if this suddenly happened to you? Whisked to a faraway world? Lionel is setting out to go find Zelda and the guardian to take him home but, uh Raynard is probably going to get in the way. Cranston will be revealed much, much later in the story. And for some reason, people like naming their weapons. Must be some cult. Anywho, please review, review, review, REVIEW! Chapter Four: Unexpected Guest will be uploaded later today while Chapter 5: The Hedgehog and Plumber of Subspace Reawakening will be uploaded later this morning and Chapter 26: Love in the Air of Cross Examined will be uploaded later tonight. Thank you all and please answer my poll on my bio. I love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Guest

**Here is the wonderful, amazing, hard chapter to write, #4; Unexpected Guest. Everyone, prepare for chaos on the battlefield, prepare for horrible dialogue and something I whipped together for you all. Just kidding on the horrible dialogue thing. The scene with Raynard and his alloys, the beginning is not mine. Some of the dialogue is tweaked. It is from Tales of Advent by Angelglory a machinima creator. The part with Naoil is mine. You also get meet a new, even more maniacal side to Raynard who for me is my favorite story villain I have ever created. I was eleven when I made this so two years for this story and still remembering how it goes is kind of surprising. Anyway, please enjoy chapter four.**

* * *

I was aroused early the next morning by Link who said we had to leave ASAP. I was able to shower and get a new change of clothes and it felt like a golden luxury to be dressed in something that wasn't covered in dirt or grime. Fox made each of us a hearty breakfast, although I think he switched sugar and salt for mine. Ike sure had a big heart, a big stomach too. He gobbled the entire meal in like seconds. I had just finished one strip of bacon when he had eaten all three pancakes! Jeez, he was going to be vomiting on us when we started to move. After breakfast, and a quick bathroom break (Ike needed it) we were off. Or at least I thought we were. Link had led us into a very long hallway which when we walked through the door transformed into a path with a tree, then a huge cliff. I saw the other side, wondering on what the hell was Link trying to do to us. He turned to me.

"Before we leave and begin our very long trek, Pit asked me to instruct you on the basic rules of Cairden and luckily you won't be doing it alone because he also asked me to refresh Ike and Roy's memories as well." Link said.

Roy coughed. "A refresher?! Dude, we are completely fine!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Tell me, how do you to a double jump?"

Ike answered. "That's easy, you just do um a jump twice," He frowned. "This may take a moment." Both boys leaned in and began muttering insensibly.

Link turned to me and shook his head. "See what I mean," He then clapped his hands. "Since we will be here all day waiting for you to freaking get it right, I'll just explain it to you. Lionel, you see that tree behind me, what if I told you I would be able to jump to the highest branch?"

I squinted behind him to stare at the oak tree. The branch he was specifying was really high. I didn't even think Samus could make it. "Yeah, you in would be crazy, you would break your back or neck. It is way too high."

Link chuckled. "That is when you need the double jump. Watch and learn students," Link turned towards the tree and ran. I saw him leap up once, then he pushed his feet down again in the air. He did a flip in midair then I saw a flash of yellow light surround him. When the light cleared, he was on the tree branch he was specifying. I felt my mouth hit the floor.

"H-ho-ho-how did you do that?" I stuttered.

Link laughed. "Easy, it's called a double jump. When you jump in the air and are about to fall, push down with your feet and then you will do some flip or something along those lines, get surrounded by a nice yellow light and then viola, you will be able to reach places you couldn't before. Only when you are in Cairden can you do this however. Now, Roy, Ike; is it starting to get to you now?"

Roy nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, you bet. Come on Ike." Both men raced forward and did exactly what Link did. I felt embarrassed.

"Now, Lionel. Come on!" Ike called.

I closed my eyes. "_Well, here I go._" I ran forward and jumped, as high as I could. I felt a slight moment of weightlessness and then I pushed down with my feet again, before I hit the ground. I did a small somersault in midair then felt the cool rush of wind around me. I was then being congratulated with many pats on the back.

Link smiled. "Nice job Lion. Now, your second test of sorts is to jump off this cliff."

I nearly gasped. "JUMP OFF A CLIFF! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Link cocked his head. "Why the sudden burst of panic and the loss of composure?"

I shook my head. "From where I'm from, we use something called bungee cords and have an assistant and all this other stuff to jump off of anything. Not, just jump and see if you live."

Ike gave me a sly smile. "There is something called the Special Jump, which what he is about to show you. It sort of saves you from dying if a double jump can't get you farther ahead."

"And how is this usually executed?"

Link shrugged. "Depends. Just do something you think will work. That's how I did it. Now here is my special." Link leaped off the ledge and we all raced forward, my heart in my throat. I saw Link clutch his sword in his hand and swirl upwards with it. A small whirlwind formed around him and he landed safely on the other side.

"Let's go Roy, time to show Lionel how it's done." Ike smiled back at us. He jumped off and I saw him bring his sword closer to his chest. I heard a small clinking sound as he thrust forward, his bearing arm making him dive forward, like a running dash to club someone. Roy jumped, executed his double jump then swung his sword upwards, in an arc. A burst of flame sprouted from his sword and he clutched onto the ledge. When he was pulled up, Link turned to me from afar.

"Come on Lionel! Don't be last for anything. You must do this if you would continue to go home!" Link called.

I scowled. "How am I supposed to do it? There is nothing for me to do it with and there is nothing safe about this task," I stopped bantering when I saw the bow. "Will this work?" I asked picking up.

Roy shrugged. "Suits you."

I nodded. "I'm going to do it!" And I jumped, the ground rushing towards me, the fear beginning to sprout in me. I felt an instinct to twirl the bow like a baton above my head. And when I did it a small gust of wind twirled me closer to the ledge which I grabbed with one hand. I pulled myself up and saw all three of them staring at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

Ike spoke first. "And you said you didn't have any special powers. Yeah sure." he scoffed. He and Roy trudged off.

"I didn't really know." I said softly, my hand faltering.

Link came up to me and patted my back. "It's alright. I suggest you keep that bow. You knows what powers it holds now. Come on." As we walked off I felt I was getting watched, and I had no idea how right I was."

* * *

An alloy looked up from the screen. "Boss, we spotted a group of smashers just below the cave."

Raynard walked up to the alloy and unsheathed his sword, Gleam. "No need to tell me fool, I can see them from here." he spat. He slashed the alloy in half which collapsed.

Another alloy walked up behind. "Boss, you really need to stop destroying your peons. There are so many of us."

Raynard turned to robot and shot a fireball from his sword. "SHUT UP! BE QUIET you worthless filth. AM I CLEAR," He huffed and pulled out his cell phone. "Boss, are you there?"

A low voice answered. "What do you need Raynard, I'm busy."

Raynard leaned into the screen. "I found my target but, there is something else I need you to do. A smasher is heading in the opposite direction, towards our castle. Send out Bowser to deal with it. I don't the gender or it is hostile or not. Use Bowser sir."

The voice answered back. "Is that all? Fine. Bowser get out there, you heard him," Something roared, something definitely not human on the other end. "Be careful Raynard. You won't have Naoil or Cranston at your side. All you sure you want to go through with this?"

Raynard scowled. His own boss wasn't understanding his intentions. "The kid escaped me on Earth, I will not let this happen again. You know too well why I am doing this. Thanks for complying. Goodbye," Raynard said curtly. Then he hung up and found a new number. It was Naoil.

"May I help you Raynard, I thought you had everything under control." Naoil's bitter voice came through.

Raynard rolled his eyes. Boy, his comrades were annoying. "I am going after the smashers that are trying to get Lionel home. I need them dead. Then I'm going to be bring Lionel back to die."

Naoil gave a smirk from the other side. "Huh, interesting plan. Did Boss confirm this mission for you or you just being irrational again?"

Raynard blushed. "Honey, stop."

Naoil laughed. "Just yanking your tail. I'll see you tonight I guess."

Raynard frowned. "Actually no. I will be gone for more than a day. I love you Naoil. I will see you later."

Naoil pursed her lips where she was. "I will see you. Good luck and may Darkness be with you."

Raynard hung up and sheathed Gleam. He stared out at the skyline. "Now, let's have some fun."

* * *

Fox stopped and tensed, pointing his gun down the dark and eerie hallway. Falco raised an eyebrow and put his gun in the hitch on the side of his pants. "Dude, stop tensing. It's just a dark hallway."

Fox gave his avian friend a look. "And it's my fault for being cautious? You never know what came can come out of this darkness."

Falco rolled his eyes. "I can't believe Meta Knight lucked out again on this mission. I mean seriously. He just had to tell Pit he had to an air check of Cairden. Such ridicule."

Fox held out a paw. "Quiet, do you hear that?"

Falco cocked his head. "Hear what?"

Fox pointed. "There is some growling noise down there, in the darkness. I really hate ruins. Why did Luigi have to hide here?"

Falco didn't get to answer because there was a huge blast of wind which blew both space pilots back. Then out of nowhere a huge, screaming fireball went shooting towards Falco. Fox paled then screamed. "LOOK OUT!"

* * *

"This a pretty lake." I commented.

Link finished tying his boot laces. We were having a small rest before we would venture on to the Cave of Veralon, the entrance to the guardian's dwelling. "We need to continue moving till nightfall. Does anyone know the way?"

We all shrugged. Roy huffed. "We should have gone over this before we left. Yeah, we're stupid. I said it."

Ike frowned. "So, we're lost. Call someone."

Link reached into his pocket grumbling. He pulled out a small green sphere and clicked the top. It turned into a small screen, almost like a Skype. Samus's face appeared. "Hey Sam." Link greeted cheerfully.

Samus didn't return the greeting kindly. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you are lost. Am I correct?"

Ike hung his head. "Um, yeah we are. Big deal."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Boys," She muttered.

Link waved Ike away. "Can you help us Sam?"

Samus thought about it. "Sure, I will. You're going to Veralon if I'm correct and actually it's not far from your position."

I smiled in glee. "Where are you exactly?"

Samus turned to me in the video. "Aren't you the new Smasher, Lionel or whatever. Anyway, to answer your question, I am currently in my aero ship heading to this abandoned fortress which is west of HQ. It usually is calm and boring but, Pit saw some activity and wanted me to check it out," Then there was a small noise from Samus's side of the video. She clicked something. "Hold on, you have an object coming towards you. I do not know if it is hostile and it is moving fast towards you. Be careful you guys."

Link closed the video before saying one last reply. "We will. You too Sam," He turned to us. "Now, can we get going?"

Ike and Roy weren't looking at Link, but behind him. "Dude, umm, what is that?"

I followed their gaze and saw some weird clear blue figure floating above us. It had a small chestnut, which was strangely pink in the middle of his chest. It must have been his heart. Link turned around. "Oh, that thing. It's called a Tabuu. They are friendly. We can pass." He took a step forward and the Tabuu shrieked, sending a laser from it's eyes toward him. Link screamed like a girl and leaped back.

"Or maybe not." Roy muttered.

"It doesn't look like it wants to step aside." Ike said warningly.

Link unsheathed his sword. "Well, we need to destroy it then. All right, Lionel; this is for you to learn on how to fight. Our final lesson, beat this thing to death!"

I gulped. "We are going to fight that?!"

Roy and Ike picked up their swords. "Well, if we want to continue we must."

Then it was if time slowed down dramatically. Tabuu roared sending a hail of rain at us. "RAIN!" I screamed happily.

Link tackled me. "That is not what you think." I saw as a rain bullet went haywire, making Roy collapse to the ground and then it entered a tree which then blew a good size hole in it. I was speechless.

"Tabuu's are aliens of a sort." Ike said, as a very sharp boomerang went circling around our heads.

Link came from behind the tree and sent an arrow at Tabuu's face. The extraterrestrial being glared at him and then a cannon formed in the hands of the being. Link's look of bravado was gone as he ducked, a blast of black aura sailing over his head. He ran back behind the tree, of face of pure panic written on his face. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Then I remembered my bow. "Give me an arrow!"

Link cocked his head. "Why?"

I huffed. "Unless you want to die by an alien, give me an arrow, okay give me two."

Link reluctantly gave me two arrows. I pulled the bow from my back. I put an arrow into the string. "Do you even know how to fire a bow?" Link asked cautiously.

I shrugged. "I fired one once when I was younger, like ten years ago. Now something about Tabuu, he has a chestnut in the middle of his body and I think that's his heart. I'm going to try and shoot it." I loaded the bow and pulled back. I breathed calmly then fired. I didn't need the second one. Like a sonic boom the arrow snapped from the taut string and sailed towards the attacker. It went through Tabuu like a clean split with a sword on a coconut. I heard a low wail then it turned into a petrified scream. Tabuu began to shrink and writhe in agony. Yeah, I killed it. It vanished in a matter of seconds, dispatched to some hellish world.

Link went around the tree in silence. "That was amazing!"

I chuckled. "Do NOT expect anything like that ever again. I promise it won't happen again."

Roy patted my back. "You are cooler than I expected. I wonder why Tabuu attacked us. They never do that, ever."

Link shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask Zelda when we get to the heart of Veralon." Then we continued on.

* * *

Samus jumped off her ship's cockpit exit and dropped to the ground. She scanned the desert for an entrance to the castle when she saw something that made her eyes go blank. There was a pool of blood in the sand, mixed with the gritty color of the ground. She leaned in to it and smelled it. It was fresh, very fresh. Something was killed out here. Then she saw something silver in the blood. She picked it up. It was a sliver locket, stained with blood. She fingered it open and she saw a picture of Lionel and a girl she didn't know. Wait, why was something of Lionel's all the way out here? She stood, then she heard the screech. She turned around. "WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed.

* * *

The room was dark, pitch black except for a screen. A blank white screen which showed Lionel, Link, Ike, and Roy walking into the entrance of Veralon. And a figure holding a sword, muttering; calling it Gleam. Raynard's lip turned into a cruel smile. Then Raynard snapped his fingers, and the screen turned to black.

* * *

**WOW, a lot of cliffhangers on this one. The next chapter, will be uploaded later today. I am taking a break from Cross Examined to get these stories caught up. Hmmm, a locket with Lionel and a girl, mysterious. Raynard and Naoil are indeed married. Tabuu to me was funny as hell, using powers Lionel never even saw. And the ending of this chapter made me shiver. Well, please review, review, and sorry for all of my Cross Examined fans but, I am taking a break from it for a while to catch up my thoughts. Thanks!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Within

**Hey everybody! That was a long chapter last time, 3,050 words. That's a good 1,200 more than what I usually type. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts on Raynard where you get to see an entire new side of today in chapter five, Trouble Within. Answer my poll on Cross Examined on my bio please, currently with Lucas in the lead with four votes, while Ness and Link have 2. That story will be back on track by tomorrow with a new chapter, Love in the Air: #26. This chapter is similar to Tales of Adventure: Episode 3: Dose: The Blade Dancer. Enjoy today.**

* * *

Veralon, as Link had told me was supposed to be beautiful, with crystals hanging from the cave roof, fresh water springs lying amid flowers and jewels of bountiful colors. I was beginning to feel very excited, and pumped about going into the cave, the only downfall was that is was very expansive and hard to navigate. But, what Link failed to tell me was that the cave was like that a thousand years-ago. Because now, it was an ugly, rotten cave with stalagmites sticking out like sore thumbs. Wonderful.

"Um, you lied about the scenery, like big time Link." I frowned at the first glance of where we would be exploring.

Link sheathed his Master Sword and turned to us, a big frown on his face. "I thought it would be like this, Fox said it only changed recently. He said it didn't drastically. This is surprising."

Ike leaned down to the stone we were walking on and rubbed his fingers across it. He then brought his fingers to his face and small puffs of dark purple fuzz rubbed off his fingers. "Link, what is this?"

Link leaned into Ike's eyeshot and stared at the purple material sliding down his fingertips. "SHIT! Everyone, stand together!"

We all jumped in together, like a tight square. "Link, what's going on?" Roy asked nervously.

Link took his Master Sword out of the sheath and clenched the hilt, his knuckles turning white. "We aren't alone."

Then the laugh came from down the hall and it made my spin freeze. A man walked towards us from the entrance to the cave. He was dressed in some armor, but, it was amaranthine and he had a jewel encrusted sword. When he spoke, there was a tint of authority in him. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Who knew that while you were just trying to get him home, I was just looking to kill you. It must be my lucky day."

Link gnashed his teeth, all three swordsman gripping the hilts of their weapons. "Who are you? And why do want to kill us?"

The man flashed us a look. "What? Is there something wrong with me saying I want to kill you? Is it wrong to ever seek knowledge? I really need Lionel dead actually. He is something very special to me."

I grabbed the bow off my back and stole one of Link's arrows. I pointed it at the man. "You want to try and kill me, you come and get me then."

The man laughed. "I would kill you before that arrow even left the bow."

Link pushed me behind him. "Actually, before you go through him, you go through me. And I'm pretty sure my companions would do the same. Now, tell me; who are you?"

The man twirled his sword in his hand. "I usually don't give my name out to trash like you but, I suppose I could make an exception. My name is Raynard, the blade dancer. You should remember it so you can curse my name when I kill you." Raynard laughed horribly.

I winced. Link stood smugly. "Well then, Raynard; tell me why you want Lionel so badly."

Raynard sneered. "That's something for you to never find out you pathetic worm."

Link swung his sword in anger. "That's it. You talk to much, boys let's take him."

Raynard simply stood there laughing. "My, my, my. You are a sharp one aren't you? I think I'll cut your tongue out first." Raynard snapped his fingers and before my eyes, I saw four robots suddenly land by his side. I slipped.

"We're surrounded!" I yelped.

Ike and Roy gave each other a terse glance. "Jeez, looks like we're stuck." Roy said sarcastically.

"WHAT?!" Raynard howled.

Ike's lip turned into a cruel smile. "NOT!" Then I felt an explosion under my feet as a wisp of smoke shrouded us from their view. Then I felt the back of my shirt being tugged and off we ran.

Raynard gasped. "Don't just stand there, grab them now," The four robots ran up to the smoke ball and found that we were gone. Raynard sheathed his sword. "Those damn insects! After them now," The robots vanished. "Humph. Run while you can vermin, run while you can."

* * *

I took a small breather as we raced behind the column. Link looked at Ike, a grin on his face. "Good idea with that diversion you guys. You saved our butts."

Roy shrugged. "Eh, it was nothing."

I then frowned at what was coming towards us. "Um, sorry to interrupt but, we need to go; like now."

Link looked back then paled. "Run guys, we are entering the heart of Veralon. Run to the red door that is behind us." We ran and I glimpsed to see Link shoot at one of the robots. It crumpled. Raynard walked over it and snapped his fingers, the robot stood again and then three more appeared by his side.

"The door!" Roy gasped. In front of us was a huge, red gate with a simple black lock. Ike slammed all of his body weight into it. It didn't open at all.

"Guys, go help Link. Like now. I'll figure this out!" I suggested panicky. Link ran towards me while Ike and Roy made their diversion.

"What's going on? Why won't the door open!?" he asked in annoyance.

"We're trying. Ike slammed his entire body into and nothing." I complained.

Link pushed me out of the way. "Well, this is a good time than any." He closed his eyes.

I saw the robots getting closer, Ike and Roy getting pushed back by every step. And there was Raynard, shouting obscene orders at everyone and everything. "Link, they are getting closer! Dude, do something!"

Link opened his eyes, and held out his hands. Then he spoke, his voice sounding like a god's, the volume of the voice was outstanding. He was commanding the gate to open. "Open up for the sake of Cairden. We call the cave of Veralon to work for us." The door slid open.

"H-h-ho-ho-how did you do that?" I stuttered.

Link gave me a sly smile. "It's something Pit taught me how to do. It allows anything and everything that is locked to work for you in a time of crisis. And jeez, don't we need it."

Then Ike fell back towards us, his breathing ragged. Roy went flying into the wall, and he wasn't moving. Raynard came walking up to us, his boots making eerie echoing noises across the empty hall. "How nice of you to open the way for me. Now I can just straight to killing you and then interrogate the guardian of Cairden for information instead."

Roy snapped awake and he rubbed his head, shakily moving towards us. "Be careful, he's really strong."

Link helped Ike up and then made a quick decision. "Ike, Roy; take Lionel through. I'll deal with this slimy bastard myself."

"No Link, no. We all fight together." Ike grumbled.

"I said move goddammit! Move!" Link growled. He grabbed all three of us by the scuffs of our necks and tossed us through the door. The door screeched shut, Link's cerulean eyes vanishing from our view. Ike slammed his fist against the door.

"DAMMIT!" Ike screamed. Roy patted his brother on the back.

"Ike, I know that's not what we wanted but, we have our orders. We must get him home and then we can deal with that asshole later. Capiche?" Roy said.

Ike stood and sniffled. "He's going to die Roy, you know he is."

I felt a sting in my chest, a twinge of hurt. "Ike, I have trust in Link. Come on, we need to get going. If Link can't defeat Raynard, you know sure as hell he will be coming after us momentarily."

Ike wiped his eyes. "Fine, let's move on."

Link looked at the door longingly then back at Raynard whose mouth was in a smirk. "I only did that because I know how strong you really are. They would killed in a split second."

Raynard grabbed his sword and swung it in a vice circle. "As you already know, I'm stronger than you'll ever be. I will simply kill you and then make my way till Lionel is the last one standing. It seems to me that you thought that the "Go on without me" phrase would work. Well, you only managed to buy them some simple time."

Link rolled his eyes. "I'm so sick of your talking. May we begin already?" He didn't wait for answer. He charged.

* * *

Both swordsmen lunged for each other, slashing their swords in an upward motion. Raynard parried the attack and then swung for Link's chest. Link fell on his back and slid under Raynard's legs, slashing at his back. Raynard howled and then twirled on Link, his eyes red in enragement. Raynard snapped his fingers as six alloys formed behind him. Link dove to the right as Gleam came crashing down on him. An alloy tried to pounce but, Link grabbed it and threw it into a wall where it collapsed. Raynard shot a bolt of electricity from his sword. "SHIELD!" Link screamed. A small blue sphere of aura surrounded him which reflected the bolt. The bolt went wailing into Raynard's chest who collapsed with a groan. Raynard stood on a knee and snapped his fingers again. A new wave of alloys appeared and ran towards Link. "My play things will tear through your flesh silly elf!" Raynard roared. Link backed up, thoughts racing through his mind. "_I need to get out of here, but how?" _Then his eyes lit up on the sun portrait in the floor, a small crack hidden in the middle. Maybe? Link shrugged and went for broke as he jumped up, his Master Sword glowing bright blue. "FOR CAIRDEN!" Link screamed. He drove the sword through the crack. The alloys went haywire and collapsed, their metal circuits shortening. There was a cracking sound as the heart of Veralon began to break. Raynard stood in surprise. Link wiped the mud off his face and then flashed Raynard an evil grin. "Cao cousin." Link laughed. He vanished in a whirlwind. Raynard leaped towards him, trying to grab his tunic to find him alone. He whipped out his cell phone.

"Boss, you must save me. The cave is collapsing." Raynard pleaded.

On the other end Raynard heard the one word he didn't want to hear. "No." The Boss's voice said gravely. The line went dead.

"NO!" Raynard wailed. Then the rocks fell from the ceiling and crushed him.

* * *

"You cannot go any further." the guardian said firmly.

"We MUST!" Ike and Roy argued.

I rolled my eyes. The three began to babble and argue back and forth like a game show when the cave began to rumble. The guardian gasped. "Oh no. The cave is collapsing!" I felt a whirl of wind rush behind me and I saw Link standing behind us covered in muck and grime.

"Dude your alive!" Ike cheered happily. He raced towards him and crushed the man in a bear hug.

Link laughed and patted his back. "It's good to see you too buddy."

The guardian closed his eyes for a moment then roared. A blast of kinetic energy sent Link to the ground. "YOU IDIOT! You destroyed the cave of Veralon with your Master Sword!"

Link rolled his eyes. "I didn't have a bloody choice guardian."

I moved towards the guardian. "May we continue on?"

"NO," The guardian shrieked. The guardian pulled out his gladius and snapped his fingers. The ground froze where he stood and out popped two giants.

"Boreal giants! In Cairden!" Roy exclaimed dreamily.

The guardian gave all of us a glare. "My name is Lucario, guardian of Cairden and YOU SHALL NOT PASS (Lol)! You must beat me to claim your prize. Begin!"

* * *

**Ah, Lord of the Rings reference. Got to love it, got to love it. Anyway, Raynard everyone, he's not dead. Not yet. He will die in a much more shocking way than getting crushed by a rock. Tell me how you think the confrontation went with him in the cave and did Link do the right thing? What is the prize, why is Lucario mean and why am I asking all these difficult questions!? Anyway, please review, review, review. Chapter 6: Raynard's Diversions will be uploaded ASAP. Well, when I can get to it due to other, more important projects. Very glad you all enjoy it. I will like to shout out to Psychic Karate, Starstorm Kennedy, Old Justice, Foxxel, Purple Mercenary, and ShadowFan9001. Thank you all and Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Madness in Cairden

**Hey everyone, TOAL here with a new chapter in the long awaited Myths of Adventure, #6 Madness in Cairden. We all have been left wanting more at the revelation of Raynard being dead, Lucario's sudden snap and even more hilarity. I start school in two days, on the nineteenth to be exact so expect updating to be snail speed or even jackrabbit speed. I finally got pictures for my stories and for my avatar, I am Fancy Writing Stuff. Haha, I don't write fancy stuff, ever. **

**Psychic Karate- The first reviewer of any of my stories. Ever. She has stayed and followed Cross Examined to it's length at where it is now and I am truly grateful. You should read some of her stories, she is a very talented writer, in my opinion.**

**Starstorm Kennedy- The inspiration for my writing, although she herself doesn't write Super Smash Bros. fanfiction. She is one of the nicest people you could meet and I managed to charm her, if I can say so myself. She has a story called Behind the Looking Glass which is one of the best fanfics I have ever read. I suggest you check her out as well.**

**ShadowFan9001- I am an inspiration for this writer and is making a story that will soon be published on here. It will be her first time writing any fanfiction but, I suggest you take a look when it's posted because this writer, has potential.**

* * *

I felt the cold blast of ice fly over my head, the ice beginning to make my atmosphere chilly. Well, apparently the guardian, Lucario had no clue who the hell Link was even though Link was a resident of the island for nearly ten years. Well, currently, as of now, we were all in an engaged fight with Lucario and his two giants that seemed to be like Jack Frost. Actually, the three swordsman were fighting will I acted like a pansy and ran around, screaming my belligerent head off; ducking as icicle spears flew over my head or ducked under a fat ass icy butt of a giant. Roy and Ike were using their flame attacks to their advantage while Link, as our leader fought Lucario. Roy's sword turned bright red as he went under the huge ice butt of the Boreal giant and slashed upward. The giant began to melt like a snow cone on a summer day. As the giant turned into a puddle, one of them managed to swat Roy and Ike away. It then threw a large ice spear at me which embedded into my shoulder, sending me into the wall. Link paused momentarily to give a wary glance at his companions when Lucario slashed him in the chest.

"Lionel, Link!" Ike screamed.

Ike sprung up, as if he was given an electric charge. He jumped into the air near the Boreal Giant when I saw him turn into a rainbow. He was glowing numerous colors, every shade of red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and purple surrounding him. Ike's eyes were bright yellow, a lemonade color. "GREAT AETHER!" Ike screamed, sending his sword on the giant's head.

A blast of surreal heat smacked me in the face, the spear holding my arm melting. The giant that was standing there now, was a puddle. Poor thing. Lucario helped Link up, wiping some blood off the elf's face. Ike landed on the ground safely.

"Congratulations, you passed." Lucario cheered.

"We won!" Ike yelled happily. Then he stopped. His eyes rolled back into his head, and then he collapsed.

* * *

"FALCO! Watch out!" Fox screamed.

Falco looked up in surprise, the expression on his face priceless. "REFLECT!" Falco shouted at the top of his lungs. The fireball that was zooming towards the bird retreated as it slammed into the blue sphere that surrounded Falco. There was a great explosion and then a gust of smoke.

Fox cocked his gun and pointed it down the hallway. "Who's there? Actually, to be precise, what's there?"

The answer was the sound of loud stomping. A huge, red dragon came out of the darkness, and roared. Flames spewed from it's mouth. Falco gave a skittish glance to Fox. "Dude, like what the hell is that?"

Fox clicked his watch, and took a quick snap of the dragon. "It's called a Charizard, Falco. A special breed that lives in the ruins. They are quite rare. Be careful around them."

Charizard roared in agreement, by grabbing a rock and biting it in half, with it's bare fangs. Falco whistled lowly. "Oh shit! Dude, watch out for it's fangs!"

Fox nodded then his expression turned into horror. "Dude, duck!"

Falco and Fox hit the floor as a stream of fire flew over their heads. Falco coughed. "You forgot to mention that it's a Pokémon!"

"No dip Sherlock. Didn't see it as one!" Fox growled.

"Well, since we don't want to be roast bird and fox, I suggest we beat this thing into next week. You hear me?" Falco suggested.

Fox smirked. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Fox sent a bullet towards Charizard, and it hit the dragon in agony. Falco lunged for the fire breathing beast and punched it, for some odd reason. Falco went flying back into the wall. Fox tossed something to Falco and then the vulpine lunged for Charizard, went under it's scaly legs and then held it's arms behind it's back. "Now Falco!" Fox gasped. Falco went up to Charizard which breathed and snarled. Falco pressed a small, blue hexagon on the dragon's head. It was a taming device. Charizard then roared happily at the two creatures before it. Then Charizard tensed.

Suddenly, out of the pitch black hall, came a dark arrow. It hit Falco squarely in the chest. He turned into a trophy. Fox went to reach for Falco so he could review him when he heard the cluck of a tongue. He turned and then gasped. Standing a few feet away from him, covered in cave fungus, was Raynard; who was very much alive. "You never saw that coming!" Raynard laughed horribly. Fox lunged for Raynard who dodged and then snapped his fingers.

Alloys appeared behind him, a wave of twenty or so. Raynard easily made his way to Falco's trophy, picked it up and then reached into his pocket. He tossed out a small black sphere, that was ticking. Fox took a sharp intake of breath. The sphere was a bomb. Fox looked at the beast, Charizard. "You want to go chase a Smasher?"

Charizard roared in agreement and Fox hopped on the flaming dragon. Then, Fox hopped on Charizard and the dragon took off. The alloys lunged for the beast, but failed to grasp the tail. Fox laughed happily, the wind in his hair, the brightness of the sun warming his face. And then, the blast of surreal heat as the Ruins exploded behind him.

* * *

Samus groaned as she was pushed into the cage, the metal causing her scrapes to bleed even worse. Ganondorf, Raynard's boss laughed evilly. "You are one weak Smasher, Samus. Bowser easily captured you." Ganondorf taunted. Then the door to the brig swung open, and in walked Raynard, holding Falco's trophy under his arm.

"Falco!" Samus gasped in surprise.

Ganondorf gave Samus a look. "You know this Smasher?"

Samus turned beet red, trying to think. "He-he's my boyfriend." she lied.

"Boyfriend?" Falco cried astounded. He had been revived and thrown into another cage next to hers.

Raynard rolled his eyes. "I would never see the day that a bounty hunter and a falcon would fall in love. That's repulsive."

Ganondorf turned to his lieutenant and smiled, showing his black and brown stained teeth and the numerous cavities. "Ah, my dear Raynard. Back from your cave excursion I see?"

Raynard's left eye twitched and then without warning, he unsheathed Gleam and stabbed Ganondorf in the stomach, his sword going through the warlock's back. Ganondorf slumped to the floor dead. Bowser launched it's self at Raynard. Raynard's sword turned sharp yellow. There was a loud crackling sound as Gleam made contact with Bowser. Suddenly, a plop of dead, electrified turtle fell to the ground. Falco and Samus watched in horror.

"So, are you here to save us?" Samus asked.

Raynard laughed. "Save you? No, I just killed them so I could take over. Me, save you? I was the one who ordered Bowser to capture you. I just wanted to be the leader. Silly, silly girl. And now that I have them out of the way, I can do whatever I want with you." Raynard then grabbed a pistol from the counter, and fired at Samus and Falco. The bullets were dark cannon rays and Samus and Falco fell back into the cage, now trophies.

Raynard looked out the brig's solidary window. "_My death was just a diversion. To fuel my anger. And now, Cranston can fulfill his part of the bargain. Hmm, get ready Cairden. The real enemy is in battle now,_" Then his eyes lazily stopped at a silver locket that was covered in blood, near Samus's cage. Raynard picked it up, and flicked it open to see Lionel with some girl. His heart stopped. "_Wait a minute, I know that girl. What is she doing with Lionel? And what the hell is this doing all the way out here?"_

* * *

Fox came flying into HQ on Charizard's back. Pit looked at Fox, thought that the creature was evil and fired an arrow. Fox reflected it and then hopped off the creature's back. "Pit, stop. This isn't an enemy. Let's just say he's a friend Falco and I found."

Mario blinked. "Where is Falco? And where's Luigi?"

Fox stopped when he heard those words, his jaw clenched. His eyes began staring at something off in the distance. "Falco was captured. I don't know why, or even by who but, someone trophified him. Then the madman blew the Ruins up with a bomb."

Pit gave Mario a terse look. "This news troubles me. Obviously some new force is on Cairden and plans on destroying us. We must prepare any defenses for who knows what else we have in store."

Mario turned to Meta Knight, a small; iron clad figure with a small, celestial bronze sword at his waist. "Meta Knight, go prepare the wall barricades outside the fort."

Meta Knight nodded. "Of course Mario," Meta Knight went in the opposite direction instead of outside. He went into the bathroom in the kitchen and then pressed the speaker on his wrist. "Lord Raynard, they know."

Raynard's shrilly voice filled the speaker. "Well, then sabotage them Meta."

Meta Knight grinned behind his mask and made his way back into the kitchen. Pit and Mario were still talking to Fox. Pit frowned and rubbed his chin. "What about Luigi, Fox?"

Fox wiped away a tear. "We never got to him."

Mario began sobbing. "He was probably burned to death by that bomb."

Meta Knight, began to smile, this time even wider. "_Fear will reap your hearts."_

* * *

**And chapter six is finished. With several cliffhangers. Ike has had something happen. Won't say more. Meta Knight is a traitor or at least good/bad if you know what I mean. I may try and get several other works updated or even a new one updated if I may. One of my SSBB gifts, The Third Side of a Coin is coming soon to SSBB archives worldwide. Please review, review, review and maybe more chapters will be added. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	7. Chapter 7: We are Officially Screwed

**Hello everyone, TOAL here w/ Chapter 7 of MOA, We are Officially Screwed. So much happens in this chapter, it leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I've been missing from certain stories, *cough Subspace Reawakening* but, I will be having that story back up and running when this project is over; which is at least another four chapters at the very least, no more than seven. You can go to my profile and suggest what story after Cross Examined is over to be written next, and it has to be a sequel or the very first story in a series because I love series. Heck, you can even ask if I could change part of any story for ya. And for the first time, I am accepting requests, in the SSBB archive because most of my work will be from this part of this site.**

* * *

We all ran towards Ike, my mind beginning to freak out, like I've never lost my mind. Ike was on the ground, his entire body steaming. Lucario ran forward and pressed his gentle paw on Ike's forehead. Link and Roy gave each other a terse glance. Neither of them knew was what going on. And I was the only one who was actually worried.

"What's wrong with him?" I cried, my lip quavering.

Lucario looked up at me. "Mr. Griel has used his Final Smash. It is a power that when unleashed, erases the foe from Cairden's history. In return, it causes blackouts, nausea, and in worst cases; death."

Roy blanched. "DEATH! He can die from this?"

Lucario frowned. "I don't know. There is an exception to the Final Smash rule however, only if I could remember it." Lucario mused.

Link, tired of waiting, stomped his foot. "We need to help him! Can't you do anything?"

Lucario shook his head dissent. "No. This is beyond my medical studies and healing capabilities. We must take him to my student. She is capable of healing him for she is a Smasher, unlike me. Our cave is this way, come."

We all watched Lucario pick Ike up like he was a baby and then began to run, as fast as his skinny blue legs would carry him. Link paled at the mention of Lucario's "student", well whoever that would be. Then he grabbed Roy's arm, and my arm and pulled as fast as he could. I couldn't even walk, my shoe skidding across the cave floor.

"Link, will you stop?" I howled. If Link heard my interjection, he didn't express it.

All of a sudden, we slam into Lucario who was in front of a colossal crystal. He was stroking his paw down the sleek sides of the sharp, gem when we heard a sound like electricity. Then the crystal shattered, into a form of a key, a shimmering navy key. Lucario slid the key into the middle of a rock crease, which resulted in the rock to slide open, massive stone doors. As we walked in, I saw the insignia of two scimitar's crossing over each other. Lucario set Ike down on a linen sheet then turned to us, a massive grin on the lupine's face.

"Welcome my friends to the Alleviate Cave. This is my home, and where my student and I practice healing hurt beings in this world." Lucario introduced.

Roy and I made cautious steps on the monolith floor. Then Roy made a comment that nearly made me giggle. "Wait? We're friends now? I thought he was going to kill us a few second ago."

Link was in some sort of trance, till he saw her. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Is that really-?"

Lucario nodded. "Yes it is. Miss Zelda, please prepare to help begin a healing rune. We have guests, some quite crucial guests to attend to."

Over in a crook of the cave sat a girl, with long, slender sepia hair. A brush floating in midair was stroking her hair. Next to her was a small pond, and I saw miniscule fish leap out of the water, each making a music note. Only then, when the girl turned did I nearly have a heart attack. A heart attack of joy that is. The girl was lean, and seemed to be in her mid teens. Her coral eyes seemed to bore into me. Then her voice entered my brain.

"_Greetings Lionel Grisald. My name is Zelda, a Smasher like you,"_ I nearly flipped over. This was the same voice that had talked to me when I first arrived. Zelda continued her thoughts. "_You say you don't have power in you? That is folly. We all have a power and you have one. I have foreseen this power becoming stronger and stronger as the day grows on. And, this power will consume you, destroy you. It cannot be helped."_ I felt my body chill after those words. Then a sly eye rolled towards Ike, who was moaning on the mat.

Lucario cleared his throat. "This is Ike Griel, and during my test; he used his Final Smash to eliminate one of the Boreal Giants. And before that, these four were in a tight situation with one of the Shadow Leaders. (Raynard).

Zelda nodded, then kneeled. "Well, you all better sit tight and wait. This will take awhile."

* * *

Pit knew Mario was there for quite sometime, he just hadn't acknowledged him yet. Pit's cerulean eyes seemed to be getting darker as the time went on. There had been no communication with Lionel on the journey and now with Fox's news of a lieutenant running around and turning Smashers into trophies worried him even further. Finally, Pit couldn't stand it.

"Yes Mario? How can I help you?" Pit asked as calmly as he could.

Mario strode in, well up to be more precise. Pit was on HQ's roof, overlooking Cairden's ocean. Mario cleared his throat. "Meta Knight has finished the surrounding defenses of HQ, then he vanished without a trace."

Pit sighed. "Well, there is no use in searching for him. We need as many people as we can. And there is only four of us Mario. Samus hasn't returned and I fear the worst for her. We may, or may not have an enemy at our doors who plans on destroying us. We are all separated, there is nothing we can do."

Mario walked up to the angel and clamped a gloved hand on the angel's shoulders. Pit looked at Mario's eyes, his gaze cold. "I believe you can lead us Pit. You've done it since you were twelve, which was about nine years ago. Lucario entrusted you with the running of HQ, being in charge of all the Smashers around Cairden. You should be happy about that."

Pit fiddled with his tunic. "And I am. I am happy for my position here. But, now hope has left us. The bitter taste of wine after it has gone down your throat, the last feeling of warmth when you enter a house. Mario, we are alone now. We can't rely on anyone but, me, you, and Fox. Link is too far away to help us, Lucario and Zelda would be too late if I called them now. We have three Smashers missing, one captured. It sounds as if we are going to war, and our rations are split to thin."

Mario breathed, his moustache floating in the wind. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I got a call from Lucario. He is in the Caves; healing Ike. Turns out the four of them did something to piss Lucario off and Ike used his Final Smash. We can call them back if you like."

Pit shook his head. "We simply can't do that. Lionel opted to return to his own world and till that is achieved, I am not calling back our Smashers to deal with a crisis unless it is absolutely important."

Mario was about to say something when Fox came bursting up the stairs. Mario's face was aghast. "Fox, what in spaghetti has gotten into you?"

Fox tried pointing down the stairs and speaking but, was too tired. He caught his breath. "Three very important people would like to see you Pit. Some very important people."

Pit furrowed his eyebrows. "Who exactly?"

Fox's eyes widened, in fear, or in surprise. "The three gods of Cairden. They have come for assistance."

* * *

Lucario never remembered the last time he had been at knife point, especially when it was so dark inside your own cave. "So, you here to kill me Naoil?"

Naoil smiled sweetly, her grin showing the sharp razor teeth she had. Her long, flowing ebony hair was tied in a ponytail, her apricot eyes glowing like the Cheshire Cat. "No Lucario, I am just pointing my knife at you because it's my pointer finger. Yes I am here to kill you, well no; I'm a messenger."

Lucario raised an eyebrow. "A messenger?"

Naoil laughed. "My husband, Raynard is going to get that boy you are hiding. What's his name again? Lionel Grisald. That kid needs to come with me, or I'll get Raynard and he will come kill all of you to get the boy back."

Lucario smiled sheepishly. "I will agree to disagree. Go tell your husband to come and pry Lionel from my cold death grip. Then we'll see if we can attempt some negotiations."

Naoil recoiled, the knife sliding back into her jacket sleeve. "Very well Lucario. Raynard will come. You have no idea how dumb of a decision you just made." Then she vanished, just like that; with a snap of her fingers.

Lucario smiled to himself. "_Hmm, where does the apple lie now?_"

* * *

Raynard knew Meta Knight would arrive, it was as if he was a psychic. Well, when Meta Knight _and _Naoil came back, at the same time, he was mildly surprised to say the least.

"Status updates everyone!" Raynard ordered.

Meta Knight stood proudly. "I set up the defenses of Smasher HQ but, left out the roof barrier. You may begin your assault from the roof."

"And darling, what is Lucario's answer?" Raynard asked, flashing Naoil a small grin.

Naoil wasn't in a smiling mood. "He said that you better go pry Lionel from his cold death grip."

Raynard's proud face faltered, his eyebrows furrowing, his face frowning. "Hmmm, well I will be off," He turned to Meta Knight. "Thanks for your service, I do not need your services anymore."

Meta Knight frowned. "What do you mean?"

Raynard didn't answer. Instead he pulled out a small pistol and shot Meta Knight in the stomach. There was a loud bang, and Meta Knight flew back. By the time he hit the wall, he was a trophy. Raynard turned to his wife and kissed her.

"I will be back by the hour. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. The alloy army is ready. We also got a offering from Ridley. He will be leading our armies into battle. Well, I will. But, you get the gist."

Naoil nodded, then kissed him back. "I understand. Now, go and bring us back the prize we wanted. Then maybe we can destroy HQ once and for all."

Raynard smiled evilly, then he snapped his fingers, vanishing a plume of shadow bugs.

* * *

Ike groaned, as Zelda spread a wet cloth around his fingers. Link, Roy, and I roamed around the cave, looking at the purple crystals hanging from the ceiling, the pools of healing water with fish hopping from one to another, music notes springing into the air when a fish went under the water. Lucario even had an underground library, chock full of books. I picked one up and read the title, **Gods of Cairden.**Then Lucario came up from behind me, nearly frightening me to death.

"Looking at that book I see?" he asked.

I nodded. "I was just looking at the title. Are there really gods in Cairden? Like rulers?"

Lucario nodded. "Yes. We have three gods, then you have me who is an essential guardian, then you have the Smashers. The three gods rule Cairden but, usually don't get involved with meager and petty situations here on Cairden. They are an over looker of sorts. They only get involved if the situation is dire. And as of now, we don't know if we have a situation on our hands. I can only see so much."

I nodded. "Well, who are the gods?"

Lucario opened the book. "There is my brother, Mewtwo, god of magic. Then Captain Falcon, god of battle. Then finally, the all-time leader of Cairden, Marth, god of strategy and knowledge."

I made a mental check. "Alright. Easy enough. And that's so cool! You're brother is a freaking god!"

Lucario was going to reply when Zelda sprung up like a flower. "Ike is awakening. He's healed."

Ike groaned, as he stood up, off the mat; rubbing his head, as if he had a killer headache. "Ohhhh, what happened?"

Roy made a sly grin. "I'll tell you in a minute brother. It was pretty funny."

Before Ike could make a comment, the whole cave shook. Suddenly, a huge chunk of rock came sailing through the ceiling and landed with a CRASH in the middle of the room! The three swordsmen all tensed, and removed their weapons when I saw a nimble figure leap down, then skid on the rock. Raynard.

"Raynard," Link gasped. "How are you alive?! How did you survive the cave-in?!"

Raynard flashed us a sly grin. "I always survive the cave-ins. Haven't you seen Indiana Jones," Then he snapped his fingers, a wave of alloys forming behind me. "Now, please give me Lionel. Before I kill you."

Lucario and Zelda began charging some sort of mental power. "You must kill us all to get Lionel."

Raynard clucked his tongue. "I can simply do this, instead. It would make it much easier."

We all tensed, then we saw the glimpse of a silver pistol, some weird bullet shoot of it and then we watched helplessly as it embedded into Zelda's chest. She screamed once, then fell silent as she clattered to the floor, now a trophy. We all screamed, then Lucario grabbed my wrist and we ran. He shouted for the three swordsmen, and as if each one fell out a trance, all moved their legs and ran with us. We heard Raynard shout orders, scream orders for the alloys to follow us. Well, hell no. Lucario used his kinetic energy blast to send a rock down and block the path behind us. We all ran out of the cave, and into the sunlight. And what surprised me was that I could see HQ up the mountain, with some weird light shining on it. We all sat down, breathless.

Lucario gave a longing look at the cave. "Zelda. We left Zelda."

Link seemed to be the most distressed. "I lost her. I lost her. I can't believe she slipped through my fingers again."

I frowned. "What do you mean Link?"

Link's gaze caused shivers to slide down my back. "Zelda is my girlfriend. I hadn't seen her in over in a year. And now I might not ever see her again."

Ike patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry dude. We will get her back. I promise."

* * *

Raynard stared at the four Smashers, their trophies immobile. Meta Knight looked furious, Samus looked amused, Falco looked surprised, Zelda was in shock. Raynard's eye lazily fell upon the box of Shadow Bugs. Naoil had left, to go do some work with Cranston. Raynard had begun ordering his alloy army to march to HQ and to slaughter anything that wasn't a robot. Raynard would arrive with them, on the back of the dragon Ridley. Raynard chuckled to himself.

"_The Smashers will be so surprised to see Ridley, the forsaken dragon in battle. It hasn't wrecked havoc upon Cairden in nearly a century. Well, now is the age of the Shadow Leaders."_

* * *

**And that is chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully, CE will be finished soon. I have thought of the last sixteen chapters and I hope you guys enjoyed my writing. I will be accepting requests for story ideas, and or gifts if you want one. Leave a review on what you want, and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Chapter 8: Pit's Demise is going to be uploaded when I can. Love you all!**

**~TOAL**


	8. Chapter 8: Pit's Demise

**Hey everyone, TOAL here with a new chapter in MOA, #8, Pit's Demise. Yeah, poor Pit. Something really bad, and big happens in this chapter. And it is time for a fight. The insane, Raynard versus the Smashers of HQ. Who will win? We will never know... well, till the chapter is over then you will, but, still! Anyway, I find this story to be relatively easy to complete, but, it is taking me a long time, same for Third Side of a Coin, and Don't Touch the Photo. Maybe because it is so easy, my brain moves slow? I don't know, but, you all have been left on a small cliffhanger when the chapter left off. Raynard and his army is marching to HQ, and the three GODS of Cairden are here to talk to Pit. Something is about to go down, but, I won't spoil it. Shout outs go to Psychic Karate, xFlandre Scarletx, Asummer6, Starstorm Kennedy, Shadowfan9001, MessengerofDreams, Old Justice, Love2Game, Skip Sandwich, and Angelic Land. Enjoy chapter eight, Pit's Demise.**

* * *

The trek back up to HQ seemed to take longer than we all thought it was, and all of us seemed to lose the strength to even make one more step. Finally, Lucario had to use his own magic and teleport us to the top (Still don't know why he didn't do that originally). When we walked in, Pit was in a heated conversation with some man, and two other beings behind the main. Fox, Mario, and some weird dragon-like beast were all absentmindedly doing something. And when we walked in, the HQ seemed to have been sucked out of all it's joy. Link was taken aback by how many people were here. There should of been an extra three, and they were nowhere to be seen. Pit had stopped talking to the main person in the room to look at us, his face slightly shocked when he saw us.

"What are you four doing here? I thought you were taking Lionel home." Pit asked, in disbelief.

Ike rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, about that..."

Roy finished his brother's statement. "We were attacked, by a man named Raynard and this army of robots. He was really difficult to defeat so Link had made Veralon cave collapse on him. Well after Lucario had mistaken us to be enemies, Ike used his Final Smash. Ike fell into unconsciousness and Lucario took us all to Alleviate Cave. When Ike was reawakened by Lucario's apprentice Zelda, Raynard came crashing through the roof, and then trophyilized Zelda. We ran for our lives when Raynard created a new robot army."

The tall man that was talking to Pit seemed to be put off by Roy's comment. "Why didn't you stand and fight? Why weren't you brave? You acted like a cowardice."

The way the man said that to us really ticked me off. I glared at the man. "Excuse me sir, but, they had no choice. We had no choice."

Pit gave me a nervous glance. "Um, Lionel, do you have any idea who that is?"

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

The tall man gave a clearing of his throat. "Well, I'm surprised that anyone in Cairden doesn't know who I am. I am Marth, king and head god of Cairden. So have some respect Smasher."

At the mention of the man being a god, Lucario's face lit up. "Wait, if you are here, does that mean Falcon and Mewtwo are here as well?"

Marth nodded. "Yes. We all came when a needy problem came to our attention."

Link looked at Ike and Roy and mumbled something under his breath. "It took you that long to notice?"

I giggled. Marth gave us a sideways glance, his face flashing in anger. Pit turned back to Marth. "Sorry lord Marth, it seems my friends are very restless and angry about the whole situation. See here, Lionel originally was supposed to return to his own planet, because he didn't want to be a Smasher. And sadly, however he must stay here for now. This is way they are being so short with you. I'm sorry milord."

Marth blew a tuff of his cerulean hair out of his face. "Whatever the cause may be, none of them have the right to even dare address me in such a repulsive manner. And for them to have the audacity to still be standing in front of my presence insults me. Pit, get your Smashers under control!"

Pit gave us a nervous glance, and he was biting his lip. "You heard the God, bow to him."

I kneeled, and Ike and Roy did without rebuttal. I heard Link mutter a few obscenities before kneeling to our lordship, who seemed to be a large bucket of "I'm so full of myself." It was radiating from him. The aura was making my skin itch. Then, two other Gods, one who looked like he was dressed in something way too small for him, and some extraterrestrial being with deep purple shadows coming from underneath him walked erm, floated in would have been better.

Lucario took a sudden step forward, and ran towards the extraterrestrial being in an embrace. When he dispatched, he looked at me and flashed a toothy grin. "Lionel, please let me introduce you to my brother, Mewtwo. One of the most powerful beings in all of Smasher history."

I bowed low, then rose, outstretching my hand. "Nice to meet you lord Mewtwo. My name is Lionel Grisald."

Mewtwo nodded. "I can sense some disturbance within your mind, something is bothering you. Care to tell me about it?"

I was about to open my mouth to ask he knew that when Lucario raised an eyebrow then started pacing out of the room, dashing between Marth and Ike who were in an conversation. I followed Lucario's walk, as he went to the air roof, it seemed to me. When I turned back to Mewtwo, he was gone. I scratched my head. How did Mewtwo know that I was troubled with something? And why did Lucario walk off abruptly? I shook my head in confusion. To confusing. I was pretty sure that if I asked, I would be further confused. And that was something we truly would never want.

* * *

Lucario made his way of the glass steps which land onto the air pad. Then his features relaxed. Pit was standing on the edge of the glass rim, staring out over Cairden. Lucario quietly made his way over to the angel, then stared onto the land, his mind working. If Pit had noticed Lucario, he didn't make any movements or sound to acknowledge that he was beside him. Then Lucario, after a few moments spoke.

"So, what are you thinking about Pit?" Lucario asked, gently.

Pit breathed slowly then gave a brief turn to Lucario. "Lu, I have been dreaming, I've been thinking of things. Marth has told me of an army that is coming to besiege HQ and kill all of us. Everyone is looking up to me as if I am some leader."

Lucario couldn't help but, laugh. "You ARE our leader Pit. You are the leader over all the Smashers in Cairden. Why does this surprise you?"

Pit twirled his mahogany hair, his chilled raspberry eyes getting smaller with every word. "Because I have never been put in this position before. I'm nineteen for Cairden's sake Lucario! That is being very dependent on someone so young. I haven't had much training. I wish I could understand why you aren't a leader of HQ." The angel sunk to the ground and hanged his legs over the edge.

Lucario crouched to the angel's side. "I can't have your job because I am the guardian of Cairden. I am the overseer of the Forbidden Gate, the portal to the land of the Gods. I have a important position, but, so do you. And you said you have been dreaming. Dreaming of what exactly?"

Pit turned to Lucario and Lucario shivered for he had seen this look in Pit's eyes only once and that was when he had a knife pointed at his throat. Raw, immobile fear. "I've been having dreams of my demise. Of my undoing. Of my death, Lucario."

* * *

I saw Fox shoot a target dead-on then laughed as Link's arrow nearly hit Marth in the head. Mario and I were sitting on the wooden crates in front of the kitchen wall and we were both idly chatting.

I twirled my hair, which oddly was now a vibrant apricot color, instead of the edgy midnight that I was used to. "Uh, Mario? Why did my hair color suddenly change?"

Mario took a look, then rocked back. "Hmm. Wasn't it black before," I nodded. Mario frowned. "Weird. I have no idea what caused it to change color. Maybe the crystals in Alleviate Cave? I have no idea."

I rubbed the back of my neck and then kicked the ground idly, dust sprouting up into a plume cloud. "Um, Mario? If you remember about a week or so ago, when we were in the conference and you were talking about Luigi? Who he is?"

Mario's face darkened visibly, and I know I hit a nerve. It seemed to be a disease for Mario to answer. "Luigi, is, or was my brother. One day, when I was younger, my mother who you'll never meet, Luigi, and I were taking a stroll in the botanical gardens down by the east coast of Cairden. This warlock named Ganondorf came out of the sky and killed my mother. I still remember the sound of the sword cutting her in half, the loud, vibrating shriek she emitted. Luigi began to cry and Ganondorf had kicked him in the face, which had sprawled him to the ground. Luigi kept screaming at me to run, and for me, not knowing better had done so. Ganondorf had taken Luigi and I had run, and run from where the incident had happened. Lucario saved me from nearly drowning and then he trained me to be the Smasher I am today. I've been trying to hid the dark past I nearly relive every day and you have managed to help me keep that side away for the past days. And sadly now, when I found out the Ruins had exploded, all my hopes of Luigi still being alive are now crushed ten feet deep by rubble."

I felt tears spilling down my face, and I burst into tears. Everyone stopped their conversations, and stared at me. It seemed to go on for hours, me sobbing. Something about Mario and Luigi's story hurt me. How someone like Ganondorf could be so cruel. And only then when Pit and Lucario had come bounding down the glass steps only did I break out of my hysteria. Pit's eyes seemed to be scared and Lucario was pale. Link stood alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

Pit couldn't seem to form his words. "Look out the window."

Fox dived to the nearest window, glanced out of it and then he dropped his gun. "SHIT!"

This aroused Marth's attention. The God, who had absentmindedly started to twirl his billowing cape looked up. "And what causes you to use such profanity in my presence?"

Ike gave the Cairden lord a terse glance. "There's an army, coming for us. A huge army."

Marth raised his eyebrows slightly. "And this army will be arriving when?"

Ike took another glance out the window. His answer couldn't have been said any faster. "About two minutes."

Pit groaned. "_Great._" He groaned insufferably.

* * *

The bitter sting of the wind hurt all of us as we were herded up the glass steps to the air pad atop Headquarters. And what I saw below, walking towards the mountain caused a lump to form in my throat. A huge army of alloys was marching towards us, tromping over anything in the robot's path. I saw a poor rabbit get punched sky high then obliterated into ashes when a laser beam went searing through it's body. Great. Now the alloys had f****** lasers. Wonderful for them, bad news for us. And who else would be leading the alloy army but, the snarky Raynard himself. When he had flown his small heli up to the air pad, I felt Link's breath tighten. Raynard's eyebrows rose when he saw the three Gods of Cairden. I almost giggled, Raynard was looking like an elf.

The leader, Marth stepped forward, his hand cautiously on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you stranger?"

Raynard laughed, the old voice causing the chills to slide down my spine like it always did. "You think you intimidate me Marth, lord of all Cairden? I have more power in my pinkie than all of you combined. But, my name I shall give you, so just like I did for Lionel and his companions, you may curse my name when I kill you. I am Raynard your lordship, and I'm also your undoing."

Marth's face flustered and he unsheathed his sword. "This, you pesky bastard is Falchion, the sword of Cairden, the slayer of Rutheil and the undoing of the Froyden Empire. I wouldn't be so easily fooled, mortal."

Raynard rolled his eyes then his gaze slid to mine. "Oh dear Lionel, why must you fill yourself which such worries? And I have something for you, almost forgot it."

I saw a flash of silver, and soon I was grabbing a metal chain. I felt my heart well in my throat. "_My locket," _I thought. I opened in with a clink and there I was wrapping my arms around my girlfriend. I ran my finger of the locket picture. "_Natalia, I miss you my dear angel. Where are you," _I looked up at Raynard. "Wherever did you find this?"

Raynard snickered. "Outside my old fortress. If you noticed, there is a slight tint of crimson on the metal. One of your Smashers, Samus found it in a pool of blood. Looks like your poor girlfriend Natalia ran into some trouble out in the desert."

I felt a burning anger rise in my face. "How do you know about that? How do you know she is my girlfriend?"

Raynard turned around him. "Oh, I would love to tell you how I know that but, it looks like my army which is here to destroy you as now arrived. So, if you can excuse me, I will be ordering your deaths now." And then he snapped his fingers.

It was as if an earthquake had rumbled under HQ and then a mass of alloys and launched up and smashed into the glass panel. I was surprised the ground even withstood. I suddenly felt a blade slide into my hand and I looked up at Pit who winked. Raynard stood in front of his alloy army, a good size of about forty with at least another thousand or so at the go away.

"Alright alloys, your mission? Exterminate everyone behind me. And if you can't do that job, I have no other choice but, to throw you in the furnace. Happy killing." Raynard ordered happily.

Marth turned to us, Falchion unsheathed and pointed towards the sky, slight bursts of flame licking the edge of the sword. "On my mark, we charge." Everyone nodded.

"5!" The alloys began gearing up.

"4!" I felt the Smashers around me tense.

"3!" Something in my chest was hurting.

"2!" A loud screech burst into the sky, and Lucario looked up, paling.

"1!" Marth screamed. We all launched forward ready to go kill some robot ass.

* * *

My knife stabbed the nearest metal face I could fine. A low shriek emitted from the alloy as it crumpled like paper machete till it was a smoking mass of florescent scrap.

"GO, GO, GO!" Raynard ordered. Another wave of about fifty alloys launched up onto the glass platform and dove for us.

Lucario, after stabbing an alloy in the heart, tossed his head up. "Hey Mewtwo! How many kills do you have?"

"40!" Mewtwo called breathlessly.

Lucario grinned wickedly. "I'm on 55!"

"What," Mewtwo flustered. "I'm not having a non-god outscore me!"

I giggled slightly at that this emotional brother rivalry but, the task at hand was to survive. Link jabbed his sword towards an alloy which ducked and punched Link in the gut. He doubled over and as soon as Pit saw he was in trouble, he had an arrow already flying towards the alloy which when the arrow hit it's visor, it broke. Pit helped Link up and both commanders flashed a small smile. Mewtwo and Lucario had created some aura force field and nothing could enter the barrier. Small spheres of cerulean and amaranthine aura came bursting from the two psychics. I saw the color leave Raynard's face. Raynard turned down to the ground.

"Bring up Package A!" he barked.

I heard Mario from behind me. "Package A? I do not like the sound of that."

Two alloys jumped onto the platform, holding a cardboard box. Raynard slashed it open and a plume of purple sludge slurped out of the box. Pit screamed. "Get back!"

The sludge slides began to grow taller, till they formed into two figures. When the sludge slid away, we all had gasped. Standing before us was Samus and Falco, or so I thought. Samus's visor was gone, and two lemonade eyes were peering out from the amaranthine mess. Falco's beak was blood red, his pistol gold.

"Is that actually Samus and Falco?" I asked, whimpering.

Link shook his head. "No. Those are called falses. Illegal copies of a Smasher with something called Shadow Bugs, a substance which creates them. These two _perpetrators _are dark matter. They must be destroyed."

Pit took a valiant step forward and strung his bow. "I am sorry for what Raynard has done to you." he whispered quietly. Then he fired and the streaking arrow went soaring to Falco and went through him, completely. As if he was a ghost. We all gasped. Link thought about something then lashed forward and with his sword, jabbed Samus's stomach. He froze, as a wax statue as his sword was sucked into the darkness. Link was speechless. Then the punch sent him flying back into Fox's arms.

Raynard's voice broke the tension. "Oh, I'm sorry. You may go back to killing them now. Sorry for that on my part."

The scene became fluent in motion again, the falses, alloys, and Smashers clashing into each other. Fox had pulled out his pistol and was sending ray after ray through Falco. The bullets ripped through Falco's apparition and made little holes which closed up as soon as they were formed. Then Falco sent a punch to Fox's nose and Fox tumbled back. Falco leapt onto Fox, a knife sliding into his palm.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mewtwo growled. I saw a deep black shadow form between Mewtwo's hands and then a large, radiating sphere shot towards Falco like a cannon and blasted the false Falco to smithereens.

Fox coughed, grabbed his pistol and stood up again, already shooting more robots down. Suddenly, I had Samus tackle into me somehow. She raised a fist, obviously about to smash my face in when Mario gave an indigenous shout.

"Hey, idiot! Look over here!" Mario yelled.

False Samus turned her head and I saw Mario, glowing like the colors of the rainbow, his eyes scarlet. "FIRE STORM!" Mario bellowed. A wave of fire shot out of his hands. Samus melted on the spot, a wave of surreal heat blasting me in the face. Mario's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Lucario jumped towards him, put the Smasher over his shoulders and ran out of the vicinity. Raynard stepped forward, after Marth drove his sword into the last alloy standing.

"Hmm, looks like I've lost." Raynard laughed.

Marth sheathed Falchion. "Now, Raynard you will come with us for your trial up in Monolithe."

Raynard clucked his tongue. "Sadly, I can't do that. My mission is not over. In fact, my attack hasn't finished yet."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Raynard snapped his fingers, the sound this time resounding throughout the sky. There was a grand roar from somewhere out in the Cairden countryside. Raynard gave us a sly smile. "And there my friends, is your death approaching. Sorry Lionel, that I have had to kill you. You could have been used for something greater than a Smasher." Then with that, he had vanished, out of thin air.

Marth moved his head to the side and barked. "Falcon, go check what we just heard."

Falcon nodded tersely, and ran towards the edge of the pane. He brought his hand to his eyes, cursed then ran back to Marth. "It's Ridley sir."

Collective gasps spewed from the Smashes. I furrowed my eyebrows. "A Ridley? What is a Ridley?"

Marth unsheathed Falchion again, as Lucario and Mario made their way back up the steps. "Trust me when I say this Lionel. You do not want to know."

It seemed to take seconds, when I began to see it. A mouth of razor sharp fangs, gleaming in the sunlight. Two, large beady macaroni eyes which gazed at all of us hungrily. Two humanoid wings, sprouting sharp talons. And a viper like tail, poison dripping off the stem. Yep, this was a Ridley. Pretty ugly if you asked me.

Marth shouted an order. "Link, Pit! Fire your bows!"

Link and Pit pulled back their bow strings and fired at Ridley. Both arrows hit the dragon in the wing. Ridley moved it's head down in anger then roared, a burst of wind spewing forth, causing all the Smashers to dive back. Then Ridley reared it's head up, then dove, it's mouth beginning to open wide, showing two incisors. And Ridley had dived for me. It was going to kill me. I heard Pit scream, hos voice resounding through my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see my death up close. I silently said goodbye to Link, Ike, Roy, Lucario, Pit... And I never will be able to see my girlfriend again. To give Raynard the satisfaction of killing me and being happy about it was going to haunt me. I bleakly opened an eye, wondering why I wasn't dead when I saw him. He must have been crazy, he had to be. It appeared to me that no one would charge Ridley and live since it was about to kill me now, but, he was doing it anyway.

With his bow cracked, and his pupils wide and mouth in an open scream, Pit had skidded to a stop in front of me, outstretching his arms. And Ridley then sank it's fangs into Pit's chest.

* * *

**Who is sad to see Pit go? *raises hand* I certainty am. But, the chapter is Pit's Demise. How do you think Raynard knows of Lionel's girlfriend Natalia? Natalia is also an OC of mine. Maybe I should do an OC profile on my profile page? Besides that, was Mario's backstory with Luigi slightly heart wrenching? It took my literally days to come up with his story, and about a week or so to create this chapter. I hope I have pleased all of you, my loyal viewers. I sound like a Youtuber. Anyways, please REVIEW, REVIEW this story! It is almost to a closing. Actually only three to four chapters left if memory serves. I plan to have Chapter 32 of CE, Prophecies from the Cursed Book and Chapter 7 of Subspace Reawakening, Blade Master updated this weekend and maybe Don't Touch the Photo. Please go to my profile and answer my bio on what your favorite story by me is. Currently 1 vote for Cross Examined and 1 vote for Subspace Reawakening. I love you all! Thanks again!**

**~TalesofAdventLover **


	9. Chapter 9: Consequences

**Hello! Paradigm here with Chapter 9 of MOA, Consequences. Yes, bad stuff yet again happens in this chapter. Prepare for more character death, and one hell of a surprise. I have indeed updated Cross Examined and posted a new Hunger Games story, a sequel to my original. Hopefully you could take some time and look at my other work and review. The last chapter at 4,000 words was the longest chapter I've ever written! And hopefully I can be able to start getting into the 1,800-4,500 slot area of word number because typing short chapters to me, is lovely and all but, it takes me little to no time at all. An hour and a half at most and I want to start typing as much as I can without calling it filler but, have character development and meaning to it than just random additions of action and dialogue that doesn't mean a damn thing. Anyway, now that my little rage is over, here is Chapter 9 of Myths of Adventure, Consequences.**

* * *

"Pit!" I screamed. The Smashers around us were all in numb shock as I leapt to my feet, and with my knife; jumped onto Ridley's back and stabbed it furiously. The winged devil screeched in agony till golden blood poured out, dirtying the air pad. I felt the fangs and their grips within Pit's chest slacken and Ridley let go, now dead. Falcon punched the carcass into the sky while Pit fluttered to the ground, gasping for air, white blood seeping out of his wings and the two puncture marks in his chest.

Link gripped Pit's arm, and I saw crystal tears sliding down his cheek. "Hang with me buddy, hold on Pit; you'll be fine." Link assured, nearing hysteria.

Mario was sobbing into Fox's arms who seemed paralyzed while Mewtwo and Lucario watched, unsure of what to do. Falcon and Marth, however were scowling. Pit motioned a weak hand to Lucario, beckoning him over. Lucario crouched, the intense fire in his eyes gone. Ike and Roy were holding my shoulders, trying not to sob themselves.

"What may I help you with my angel?" Lucario asked gently.

Pit croaked, the sound trying to escape. "You are the leader now. We have to get Lionel home, before anyone else has to die and suffer. Take him to the portal. I think you can send him home, you are the only one who knows how."

Lucario nodded, thinking deep in thought. "Yes Pit. I will help you. My fallen commander, I shall restore your legacy in the Home of the Gods."

Pit moved his head to lock eyes with me, his gaze now starting to stare at something farther and farther away. "Lionel, I will like to give you my bow, for safe keeping."

I jumped in surprise. "Are you sure? Pit, I can't take that."

Pit nodded weakly. "Sure you can, after all you are something special to us. Raynard wouldn't be lying about those things."

Ike picked up Pit's bow, which used to be cerulean and gold, now was an ashy gray, the shininess starting to fade. He handed it to me. "Are you sure about this Pit?"

Pit made a quick breath of air. "Yes. I'm sure." Then he closed his eyes for the last time. It was as if an earthquake hit our hearts. I was seeing someone die before my eyes, in my arms. Pit's wings turned smoldering gray, his robe now charcoal black. He was dead. Then I heard the sound of someone clucking their tongue. Someone clucking their tongue in disgust. It was Lord Marth.

Fox looked at Marth defensively. "What?"

Marth tussled his cobalt hair. "Oh nothing, but, the fact that none of you should have been sobbing your eyes out or holding his hand. This is war! People are expected to die."

I stood up, my face burning. This Marth was a primitive asshole. "Listen here Marthy! Pit was just another soldier to you, but, to us; the ones that actually knew him, he was more than that to us. He was a friend, a father, a leader, a soulful Smasher. He was a godfather, a caretaker. He was a brother. He was a brother to me. He is not just some soldier who can be replaced by a draft Marth. He is more than that."

Ike and Roy whistled. Mario and Link shared a tense smile. Fox blushed. Lucario put his paw on my shoulder. "You tell him Lionel. Put the god in his place."

Mewtwo floated forward. "Lionel here is right. We have to give this lieutenant a proper burial up in Monolithe."

Marth groaned. "FINE! I will take care of your angel for you," He snapped his fingers. "Mewtwo, Falcon; we make for Monolithe."

Fox's expression lightened. "Will you come back once Pit has been buried?"

Marth laughed as if Fox's question was a joke. "Are you serious Mr. Mccloud? Of course we aren't coming back!"

Lucario looked infuriated. "WHY NOT?!"

Marth shrugged. "This is your war Smashers. Lionel was brought here and you invited him into your home. That does not fall on us. Mewtwo, we leave now." Marth said briskly.

Before we could say anything, Mewtwo had moved in a flash and wrapped Pit's body in a cloud. Marth snapped his fingers and the three beings vanished from out site, now leaving us on our own.

Fox brushed the dirt and grime off his jacket. "Well, let's go find a portal." He said cheerfully.

Link slugged him in the arm. Mario threw pasta in his face. I kicked him in the crotch.

* * *

The shadow slid across the four silent cages, and then stopped at the nearest one near the shadow. Two ocean eyes gleamed out under a green cap, and behind him, poked a mop of bushy chestnut hair. The figure reached into their pocket, and pulled out a large knife and began cutting the bars of the first cage. A small green fireball sprouted at the tip of the knife and it cast a light upon the face of the person. You could see the riveting scar run down the chin line. It was Luigi, Mario's brother. He had come to save the four trophified Smashers, Samus, Falco, Zelda, and Meta Knight. Little did he know, there was an alloy sneaking up behind him.

* * *

Raynard tossed a sheepish grin to his wife when she saw how uh, messed up Raynard looked. His battle suit was torn in a million places, blood and shadow bugs smeared across his cheek and arms. Dust was caked to his forehead, and the golden charm he wore around his neck was broken in two.

Naoil bolted to her feet, in shock and alarm. "Dear GOD! Raynard, what happened to you?"

Raynard rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Uh, a fight happened, that's for sure. My combatants were destroyed and the pesky Smashers thought they had won. Well Ridley disapproved their cheer and charged at the boy Lionel. Pit sacrificed his life for the idiot. Ridley is dead, Lionel stabbed it to death. I won, and lost at the same time."

Naoil seemed to be speechless. She tried forming some words then thought of something totally opposite. "Cranston's here!"

Raynard raised an eyebrow. "He has? Well show me him! Cranston, get out here boy!"

There was some movement behind the sleek curtain which was hidden by Naoil's frame. Then the body showed himself. Cranston Ervack, a strong built, fifteen year-old assassin. He held out his pallid arm for Raynard to shake. "You call?"

Raynard shook the hand with pleasure. "I am grateful to see you in person. Ganondorf has told me so much about you."

Cranston swallowed nervously, at the mentioning of Ganondorf. His maroon eyes turned to slits when he thought about something for a moment. His dim lit saffron hair was hidden under a midnight hoodie, four knives attached to the side, each sleek and silver. "Isn't Ganondorf dead? I was told he was dead."

Raynard kissed Naoil then turned to Cranston. "I killed him. Personally. He angered me to the point of that I had to kill him."

Cranston took a step back in precipitousness, unsure of what to say. "I saw his body, it was rotten, half eaten by maggots. He actually deserved that death Raynard, although I am in bewilderment that you would actually be the one to kill him."

Raynard smiled, not in happiness, but, in immaculateness. "Away from the subject, Cranston, I need you positioned at the tunnel before Lucario's Alleviate Cave castle, the passage leads to the portal. I know exactly what the surviving Smashers are going to do now that their HQ is left undefended."

Naoil furrowed her eyebrows, scrunching her cinnamon skin. "We are destroying HQ?"

Raynard laughed. "I don't need that decrepit piece of shit. The Smashers won't need it anymore. We will kill all of them."

Suddenly, there was an explosion down the cave wall, back towards Alleviate Cave. Naoil gave Raynard a timorous look. "That was in Alleviate Cave. Do you want me to check on what's going down there?"

Raynard smiled. "Thanks honey." He kissed her.

Naoil returned the kiss. "I love you too." Then she ran away.

Raynard turned to Cranston. "I need you to start your battle position. Who knows what Naoil will fight down there. Get your battalion ready."

Cranston nodded. Raynard then turned back towards the cave tunnel. He realized he didn't say to Naoil that he loved her. He didn't know that would be the last time he would ever see her.

* * *

On the trek back to Alleviate Cave, it was very temperamental. Bursts of hysteria were bound to happen and we all leaned in on one's shoulder's and cried together, sobbing uncontrollably. By the time we got back to Alleviate Cave, which took about two hours or so from HQ, did we realize that we left HQ undefended. Link told us to not worry. Raynard wasn't going to care about HQ anymore, he needed us dead. So, what do you think we were expecting when we entered the open shaft to Lucario's hall? Trust me, were all taken aback when we saw a band of five Smashers fighting a barrage of alloys and shadow creatures.

Fox nearly gasped when he saw Samus and Falco back to back, firing bullets and orbs of power into alloys trying to approach the duo. Zelda was forming powerful blasts of magic and shooting them in various directions, causing vast explosions, or bursts of flame and sea water to sprout in the hall. Samus's expression lightened when she saw us.

"GUYS! You're alive! Where's Pit?" she asked once she saw our leader wasn't with us.

Link and Lucario gave her a bleak look. Samus looked as if she was about to start diving into lamentation. "No, no, no, no!" she screamed angrily.

Meta Knight swooped down in front of us, his mask shred across the eyes. "Please help us remove these alloys. Then we will talk."

Ike and Roy slid each other sly grins. "Brother, are you ready to smash some perfunctory ass?"

Roy returned the answer with a whoop. "Anytime is a good time brother dear. Lemme at em!"

The two swordsman charged into the brawl, swords held high above their heads. The Smashers dispersed, all ready to whoop some robotic butt. I readied Pit's bow then realized, I didn't have any arrows to fire.

"Uh, Link, I need some arrows to fire with." I said.

Link grumbled to himself, then reached behind his quiver, handing me about ten arrows. "Use some as knives Lionel, then fire if you need to. Now, disperse!"

We all lunged, and fought endlessly. It seemed to take an eternity. I was back to back with Link, sending flaming objects into objects, Zelda using wind power to destroy chucks of brick. And Lucario, Lucario was awesome! He was creating mini blizzards, raging with lightning and hail. Spears of ice sank deep into the legs of the alloys and they crumbled. Within three hours, the cave was alloy free.

After the buzz settled down, we all situated ourselves around a burning alloy. Link was flabbergasted. "How did you guys even manage to get freed?"

Samus tossed her hair over her shoulder, gesturing to the silent figure standing behind us all. "Luigi. He helped us."

The Italian brother revealed himself to us fully, and Mario almost hyperventilated. He jumped up, like a rocket and lunged inhumane lengths to tackle his brother. We heard the sounds of kissing on the cheek and crying from Mario as Luigi tried to push Mario off. "I get it Mario! You are happy to see me!"

Falco chuckled. "He saved us. And he is an awesome Smasher," He stopped, noticing something was off. "Where's Pit?"

Link cleared his throat, and looked helplessly at Fox. Fox closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "Pit is dead. Raynard sent an army to HQ along with the beast Ridley. Ridley killed Pit, well more of a sacrifice. It originally aimed to kill Lionel, and Pit sacrificed himself."

Then there came the bitter laugh behind us. "So basically, Lionel is the reason why Pit is dead, right?"

We all stood in alarm, and I saw some woman standing above on the cave ledge, twirling a knife. Lucario must have knew her for he growled. "Naoil, you have no right to be here!"

Link furrowed his eyebrows. "Naoil? Never heard of you."

Naoil tossed her charcoal hair over her shoulder. "Well, Link, you should know that I am Raynard's wife. And I have specific orders to kill all of you, and keep the cute boy with the cream hair alive." She was lying about the end part. Did I mention she called me cute and that I was blushing?

Ike laughed heartily. "Try and kill us? I would love to see you do just that. After I smash your face in with my sword."

Naoil snapped her fingers, alloys forming behind her. I cursed. "_She has that power as well? F***!" _I thought angrily.

Meta Knight also laughed. "Well, Naoil, let's see your kill us."

Naoil laughed, her sound resounding. "Glad to Meta, glad to," She turned to the alloys. "Let's kill them all." Then chaos happened.

* * *

It all happened in a blur. I saw a flash of silver, and then saw a knife go screaming into Samus's chest. She sputtered in confusion as she sank to her knees. Blood spurted out and stained the floor. Zelda's face turned pale and she ran to Samus and felt her pulse. She was dead.

Falco saw this and screamed. He lunged for Naoil and kicked her in the face. Naoil stumbled back in twisted anger, then grabbing a heel of hers, slammed it into Falco's throat. Falco let out a squawk and stumbled back, falling off the crevice, slamming into the ground, dead as well.

Meta Knight and Luigi shared terse glances, and then raced up the steps opposite ways, thinking they could outsmart Naoil. Didn't work. Naoil punched Luigi in the throat, then grabbed Meta Knight's arm behind his back and twisted it hard. Meta Knight screamed in pain, then when he turned back, there was a knife dived in between his eyes, falling through the back of his head. There was no scream, no indication that Meta Knight was in pain. He was a silent statue. Luigi had been grabbed by an alloy, and his arms were held behind his back. Naoil slit his throat.

Four people, four Smashers just died in a mere minute. All at the hands of a trained killer. Link rushed forward to shoot an arrow at Naoil but, some weird magic sent the arrow flying back at Link and it hit him in the leg. He shouted and fell to the floor. Naoil leaped off the crevice to stab Link in the chest when she was blasted away by a whirlwind. Zelda stepped forward.

"NO ONE HURTS LINK WITHOUT GETTING THEIR ASS WHOOPED!" Zelda screamed furiously. She was glowing numerous colors. It was Final Smash time. Lucario gasped.

"NO! Zelda don't do it!" he yelled, reaching his paw out.

It was as if the alloys and Smashers froze in time, nothing happening. Naoil had regained her foot stance, and cackled, diving towards Zelda, the knife sliding down her wrist. A bow formed in Zelda's hands and there was a sonic boom. Suddenly, Naoil was sent flying into the wall, an arrow in her heart, smoldering. Zelda collapsed.

We all rushed towards her, Link holding her hand in fear. The alloys all crumbled around us, their master no longer alive. Link was whimpering over and over again. "No, no, no, no! Zelda, stay with me."

Lucario set a gentle paw on Link's shoulder. "It's futile Link. You know she can't be saved."

I furrowed my eyebrows, genuinely confused. "Why can't we heal her? Are you saying she will die?"

Lucario's gaze sent shivers down my spine. "If you use a Final Smash to be revenge, it's like giving up your spirit. Naoil will never be able to resurrect because a Smasher's final breath has been used to execute her. The Smasher who uses this last resort will die, because Naoil was a true evil person. When you use a Final Smash to kill a human who has killed a Smasher, you die as well, being a vendetta."

I looked at Zelda, in shock. Her skin was turning gray, the clamminess in her hands starting to turn numb. "The stars... I can't see the stars..." She whispered. Then there was a moment of true tranquility. Zelda had passed away. A white mist formed at her mouth and shot towards the ceiling. Link leaned over her body and cried.

Fox was startled, looking at Lucario. "What do we do now? We lost like everyone now."

Lucario screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Then there was the sound of alarm. Ike and Roy were calling. "We found someone, we found someone!"

I hurried over with Mario, who had himself dispatched himself from his dead brother. There was a girl crouched on her knees with Ike and Roy. "Who are you?" I asked.

The girl looked up and at first I didn't recognize her. Then I saw the emerald eyes, the chestnut hair. "My name is Natalia. I don't know but, can you help me? I'm trying to find my boyfriend, Lionel."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yes, I apologize for all the character death that occurred in this chapter. I had to find some way to not have this many characters, it is a lot to keep track of. I hope, that although this chapter was very emotional and heart wrenching, you can find the love to review. Chapter 10 will be Remembering our Lives with some backstory and memories. Natalia, is now here, Lionel's girlfriend. A new OC by the way. Do you think that the whole Smasher death thing with the Final Smash is alright or, does it need tweaking. Please answer my poll on your favorite story on my profile! Thanks a million! Chapter 33 of Cross Examined, Cathedrals in my Heart will be up within next week and Chapter 32 is already up so keep your eyes peeled. Love you all!**

~**Paradigm**


End file.
